By My Side
by Very true love
Summary: After multiple failed rounds of in vitro , Bloody Mary and Snow White finally conceive at long last. But can years marriage withstand the struggles that come along with such a life changing point in their life? Bloody Mary X Snow White, AU. Cover image done by Merbeflerb on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The wolf among us, **

**Fanfic is AU, a little in more into modern times, and contains some ooc.**

Snow White wasn't herself that late January night. The deputy mayor usually always kept an organize demeanour, that was the best way to describe Snow. But as the time went by she wasn't herself tonight. Slender fingers fumbled around in the rather messy inside of a white purse.

"Don't say I left my wallet at Toad's house." she begged searching for her wallet which contained her much needed money.

"You alright Snow?"

The deputy mayor almost jumped from the gruff tone. "Christ, Bigby don't sneak up on me like that."

Bigby brought his cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. "Aren't you suppose to back home?" he questioned.

"I had to stay late and file some paperwork. " she let out an exhausted sigh, finally finding her wallet. "Plus I got to run to the drug store and pick up a few things, it's been a long night Bigby." Snow explained quickly counting the dollar bills and coins within the wallet. "And speaking of staying late why are you still here?"

"Forgot my pack of cigarettes." Bigby explained holding up a pack labeled 'Huff-N-Puff". "God knows I need these after work."

"When don't you need them?" Snow mused offering him a humorous smile.

"Good point." he chuckled shoving the dented pack into his pants pocket. "You sure your okay? You seem pretty... Antsy."

"I just want to get my errands out of the way, got home and get some rest." tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Slipping on her jacket to protect her from the cold weather of winter, she and Bigby Wolf said there goodbyes she then left the building.

What was first though to be a subtle, light snowfall turned into a harsh blizzard. Snow White huffed making her way through the cold falling snow. Hailing a cab in this weather would be impossible, and calling her wife to pick her up would just make her feel like a burden. So this left the young princess with no other choice but to make the fifth teen minute walk to the local drug store and back to Woodlands.

Tightly in her grip was a white plastic bag. It contents were some coffee creamer, a couple chocolate bars (She deserved a treat or two after such a long day), and lastly three little boxes. The boxes varied in size, colour, and price. But they were all the same thing.

Upon finally reaching the Woodlands she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to go to the floor Snow and her partner lived on. Her eager fingers drummed against her thigh in impatience. "Come on..."

Much to her disappointment the elevator stopped just one floor away from her apartment. Holding back the urge to sigh and seem rude to whoever was entering Snow clutched the bag tighter.

"Oh, hey Snow." Beauty greeted getting on. "It's been awhile."

She spared Beauty a ghostly smile. "It has been, how's work?"

Beauty rolled her eyes. "About as good as it gets when your folding shirts and cleaning changing rooms." scoffing the blonde crossed her arms. "About about you? How did yo-"

A soft ding filled the enclosed space, the elevator doors open revealing a hallway.

"I'll see you later Beauty." truthfully Snow was glad there conversation was cut short. Ever since news of them trying to conceive got around Beauty was the one always hinting she desired to know the results.

With her shopping bag by her side Snow White made her way to her apartment door.

'She must already to asleep.'

She took a quick moment to glance at the silver watch on her wrist. It was already a little bit pass midnight. It was just sheer luck the drugstore was open this late on the weekends. Unlocking the door Snow kicked off her heels and tossed the bar onto the leather couch. Shortly the sound of the bathroom door opening cause Snow's eyes to perk up.

"Your still awake?" she asked as Mary walked over to her.

"Course I am," Bloody Mary stated. "You said you were getting them right?"

Snow White gestured to the plastic bag on the couch. "I brought three-"

"Three?"

"I want to be sure this time, remember we got a false positive that one time?" reminding Mary about that dreaded time they had false hope. Snow grabbed ahold of the plastic bag and reached in, retrieving three pregnancy tests,each a different brand. "I'll read the instructions-"

"Snow, we been through this loads of time. I know my way around a test." Bloody Mary stated taking the boxes.

Snow frowned. "But this is the first time YOU ever took one."

Perhaps a little part felt sadden when she said those words. They been through in vitro multiple times... each time was a failure. It was draining to the couple both physically, emotionally and financially. Around the second last failed round in in vitro Snow White concluded that she just wasn't able to get pregnant. Even with doctor after doctor assuring her there was nothing wrong with her... it was just a gut feeling that Snow wasn't destined to carry out a pregnancy.

It took months till the two of them manage to try another round of in vitro. To even try again was stressful , it cost a lot and wasn't a pleasant experience. Yet here they were again, a few home pregnancy tests and a five minute wait away from knowing if this would end in vain... again.

Mary rolled her hazel eyes, opening the boxes she quickly skimmed through the instructions. "All I have to is piss on these things, wait five minutes and that's all. It isn't rocket science."

Snow frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What if it's a false positive?"

"You brought three of them, I'm sure I can't fuck them all up." she reached over and patted Snow's head of raven hair. "You just sit on the couch and look beautiful."

She shot her lover a glare and swatted her hand away. "Fine... But I don't want to know if it's negative...I-I can't go through it again."

Her wife gave a understanding nod. "Got cha', I'll be right back."

Mary left and ventured into the bathroom. Snow White could feel her heart racing, it seemed rather unfair for Mary to have to find out the end results on her own... despite her calm and cocky personally she could easily pick up the fact Mary didn't want to know if it was negative either. Wrapping her arms around herself Snow patiently awaited for her wife of seven years to finish.

A short while later the sound of a toilet flushing caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. The door open and out walked Mary.

"Now the worst part... the waiting." Mary reminded.

Five minutes seemed more like five hours to Snow White, she guessed it felt that way to Mary as well. Not a second went by where her bright blue eyes weren't glancing at a digital clock. It felt as if time was going slower and slower... just like the last couple of times.

Getting to her feet temptation got the better of her.

'Just a peek'

Mary grabbed ahold of the beige sleeve of her blazer. "It's only been one minute, doing this will just make it feel longer."

Snow open her mouth to protest but quickly shut it. Mary had a point, if she were to check it to see the results it would just lead her to an endless pattern of going to the bathroom and back. Sitting back down a sigh escaped her apple red lips. "I hate it when you're right."

Mary smiled a cheeky grin. "I know, that's why I almost am."

"oh shut up. How can you even be so calm right now?" her browns buckled into an annoyed look.

"That's the thing Snowflake, I'm just as fucking nervous as you."

"I hate it when you call me Snowflake."

"I know."

The next little while consisted of the two of them making small talk, trying to avoid looking at the clock so much. There was very little to watch on TV, mainly just reruns of predicable comedy and drama series with bland characters. Snow hugged her knees to her chest, this would be there last shot at in vitro for awhile, the whole ordeal for the treatment was around nine thousand dollars per try. Not to mention it wasn't a pleasant thing to go through, the cost, constant injections they had to take... it wasn't fun at all.

"Five minutes are up..." Mary informed. Finally glancing at the clock to see the long awaited time has passed.

"I...I don 'to want to know if there negative..." reminded the nervous woman. "If it is... don't say anything."

"Alright." after giving Snow White a quick nod the short haired woman made her way to the bathroom.

She dug her red painted nails into her palms. Like it or not Snow knew she would find out if it was negative or not... If Mary said nothing it meant negative, it's always been negative every time they tried.

'Maybe it's all for nothing... we're just wasting time and money...'

"Snow!"Snow White stopped her though process upon hearing her partner call for her. "Your gonna want to see this."

Her body felt like it was on the verge on tensing up, rendering her unable to move a muscle. But somehow she managed to make the walk from the couch from the bathroom.

"What is it?"

Her questioned was answered when Bloody Mary held up three white tests. Although they each were a different brand and size they shared one thing in common, they all read positive.

She could barely said anything, a hand with scarlet red nails covers her gaping mouth as she stared at a red plus sign, two blue lines, and lastly a digital test one reading 'Pregnant'. "Oh my..."

Mary smiled a cocky grin. "What did I tell you? Sixth time's the charm."

Soon her mouth shifted into a gleeful smile. Excitement rushed through her veins as she looked away from the test to her wife. "You mean your... oh my god..." she was at a lost for words. This was finally happening. "I'll call Swineheart first thing in the morning!"

**The end of chapter one, for those of you who are unfamiliar with in vitro it's when an egg and a sperm (Sometimes from a sperm donor. And just to be clear Mary and Snow used a sperm donor) are fertilized in a petri dish then placed back into the person who plans to carry the child. (Trying my best to use gender neutral terms) they tend to use more then one egg, three in most cases. **

**I know this is an odd fic but I heard some of my family members talking about how queer (don't use that word if your straight) people can't reproduce.**

**That is bullshit, a trans woman and cis ( They identify with the gender they were assign too at birth) woman could reproduce, we can use bone marrow as sperm, have someone else carry a pregnancy, adopt children (not reproducing but it needs to be mentioned) and like in this fic in vitro.**

**I promise this fic won't be pregnancy fluff, there will be some drama going on between these two and a couple others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, hooray! I plan to throw in a few flashbacks about Snow and Mary. How they met, and got married throughout these next few chapters as well as the main story line.**

_Snow White took a long sip of crisp red wine. The woman was dressed in a strapless, ebony, mermaid fitted dressed, her raven locks were pinned into an up do, black heels irritated and pinched the heels of her feet, and lastly her lips bore the most boldest shade of red that had ever existed._

_This was one of those events that were held every now and then, very black tie and high class. It was suppose to be a way for Fables to get together and catch up... but in reality it was only the richer Fables that enjoyed these types of high class get togethers, such as Bluebeard. The main reason this event stayed so popular was because it offered fine food and alcohol for free._

_"Christ, you think Bluebeard would do something more useful with his money." Bigby grumbled. Like most of the men he was clad in a black tuxedo, his hair looked as if he made a very poor attempt to comb his wild and tangled locks. "Rather then feed his ego." he huffed nibbling away at a spring roll._

_Rolling her blue eyes she brought her glass away from her lips. "At least it gives us a chance to connect with other Fables." She said trying to look on the bright side._

_"Why did I even agree to go to this train wreck?" he popped a sausage roll in his mouth. "Food's good but I can't stand these kinds of events."_

_"We work for Fabletown office, it's important we come here." Snow informed polishing off her drink._

_It was then her gazed shifted from the annoyed Sheriff to the other Fables. There was Cinderella, Tiny Tim, Nerissa, Jack... but no sign of Rose Red..._

_To keep herself from damping her mood she looked at the centre of the room. There were a few couples like Beauty and Beast who were dancing together, big and happy smiles on there faces as they danced the night away. She was barely able to hold back a chuckle upon seeing Jack convince Grendel and Holly to dance at least once together._

_Aside from free refreshments, another thing that Fables enjoyed. (If not being pestered or intimated by Bluebeard) was discussing happier times and dancing._

_"It's is kind of nice if you think about it..." Snow muttered to Bigby._

_"If only Bluebeard weren't here..." he grumbled._

_Her eyes continued to wander to each guest until her gazed stopped... halfway across the room had to be one of the most handsome women Snow had ever seen in her life! And yes, handsome was the only word that fitted described the woman._

_She was tall and slender, bit on the lanky side, with humble sized breasts, short boyish cut black hair that contained red bangs, an array of freckles that decorated her checks perfectly, big hazel eyes with curled lashes, and plump heart shape lips that were ever so delicately glossed._

_The mystery woman looked as if she was a prince from a Fable's tale, the way her maroon pantsuit was buttoned up with golden buttons, and the tiny silver animal shaped brooch pinned to the suit... Snow couldn't tell what kind of animal it was from the distance she was standing... maybe a horse or a deer?_

_"Excuse me?" both Bigby and Snow averted there eyes from the crowd (Or in Snow's case it was the woman) to see another woman. Dressed in an simple emerald green dress that contained a sweetheart neckline and the lower half reached a bit pass her knees . The woman had short, neatly brushed locks of deep black hair, and lastly she sported a pair of jade green eyes with the longest lashes Snow had ever seen. "Sheriff, I'm Faith... but chances are you know me as Donkeyskin girl..."_

_"Please to meet you." Bigby and Faith shook hands._

_"Looks, I was wondering ... Do you want to dance with me?" Faith asked._

_"I... Uhh... d-.." Bigby was cut off when Snow clamped a hand over his mouth._

_"What the sheriff is saying, is that he would love too." Snow stated._

_Faith's lips curled into a small smile. "Awesome." she took Bigby's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor._

_She chuckled merrily to herself watching Faith teach Bigby the basics of a waltz._

_"Cream puff?"_

_Snow turned her head to see Flycatcher with a silver platter of the cream puff pastries. Although this event could be enjoyable Bluebeard had a habit of hiring Fables to serve the other party guest._

_"Oh, thank you..." not wanting to seem rude to him, she took a cream puff and nibbled on it slowly. "Hey Flycatcher... do you know that woman?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"The one in the maroon pantsuit." Her eyes were tightly locked on the woman once she found her through the crowd again. Right now the woman dressed in maroon was currently drinking some scotch that was being offered._

_"Oh her?" Flycatcher asked, Snow gave a nod. "You know that witch, the one Bigby hired a couple months ago to work? What's her name again?"_

_"Aunty Greenleaf." Snow replied, resisting the urge to frown at the name of the woman she had a bitter dislike for._

_"Well that's her daughter, Bloody Mary."_

* * *

Mary slumped against the toilet on her knees. Christ, she felt like shit this morning. She cringed feeling another uncomfortable wave of nausea passed. Once again Mary gagged and vomited into the toilet.

"Fuuuuuck..." she groaned flushing the toilet and standing up. Clad in a long pair of green plaid pyjamas bottoms and and black concert T-shirt that was at least three or four sizes to big for her. Turning on the taps for the sink, she rinsed the bitter taste of vomit out of her mouth, then splashed cold water onto her freckled face. She looked like shit, there was no other way to sugarcoat it.

"Mary?" Snow White asked stepping into the small bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Oh don't mind me, just puking my goddamn guts out." Bloody Mary huffed.

"Maybe you should call in sick for work? I'm sure Tim or Beauty would me more then willing to cover for you." suggested her wife.

Mary just shook her head. "Nah, they know I rarely ever get sick. Besides they both know we been trying for awhile now... I'll be fine. I'll take a few of those little ginger candies with me to work." she said trying to brush away her bed head. "Plus you know how nosey Beauty's been about the whole thing."

Snow gave a slow and understanding nod. "Breakfast is ready... If you feel good enough to eat now?"

It was then she smelled the delicious scent of bacon. "You didn't had too-"

"No, I insist. I woke up early and needed something to do before work." her wife reassured. "You feel good enough to eat? You could always wait until later."

Suddenly the bout of sickness Mary was dealing with seemed to shortly be forgotten about with the though of eating. "I feel fine, beside's I have to work in a few hours. I can't spend all day sick in bed."

Breakfast went off without a hitch, although a bit bitter that the majority of her favourite egg dishes couldn't be eaten during her pregnancy, the rest of meal was still very enjoyable.

"Mary?"

"Yeah?" Bloody Mary asked through a mouth full of bacon and pancakes.

"Just wondering..." Snow sighed poking at her own plate of food. "Had... Had you talked to your mother lately?"

Her hazel eyes visibility widen upon her lover asking that question. It wasn't like Snow White to be asking those kind if questions, it seemed like when the two got married any questions about the past or family was not to be discussed about at all.

After swallowing the amount of food in her mouth, Mary took a quick drink of herbal tea. "No... we sent each other Christmas cards last month...why?"

"Just wondering...I mean she is family-"

"Snow, because your my wife and I like you, I'm going to ask you to stop." Bloody Mary pleaded eating another strip of bacon.

"I'm ... never mind..." Snow sighed and sipped at her tea. "It's just..." she trailed off.

Mary let out a sigh. "It's alright, I get where your coming from... It's just complicated."

After polishing off the rest of the food Snow got up from her seat. " I have to go to work, take care." after giving her wife a quick kiss Snow White left for work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, hope your all enjoying this. And thanks to Gingersnap and Belle my real life friends for giving me this idea. By the way, it takes awhile for anonymous reviews to show up apparently. So if it doesn't show up the first time just wait. Kay you two?**

* * *

_"Bloody Mary..." Snow White repeated gazing at the woman. She recalled tales and stories of her... One says her name five times in the mirror to summon her, then awaits until she comes. Mainly it was just some kids trying to prove how brave they were..._

_"Yeah... Not really sure why Greenleaf and Mary came. Her mother isn't really all that fond of these kinds of things." Flycatcher explained offering another Fable that walked by a cream puff. "And her daughter... Not really sure where she stands about these kind of things."_

_It would make sense why Greenleaf didn't like her, Snow did order Bigby to burn down her tree after all... Which he did, then hire her shortly after._

_Upon studying Mary she seemed to be having an alright time, a little drinking, snacking, and making a little conversation with her other fellow fables._

_"Hey Snow , I gotta go serve the rest of the guests, talk to you soon hopefully." he said and left to offer everyone else cream puffs._

_Taking a deep breath Snow made her way across the room. They never met each other personally, so maybe now it was a good time to introduce herself. About halfway there she stopped upon seeing Bluebeard talk to her._

_Due to the noise of classical music she couldn't quite make out the conversation but in ended with Bluebeard extending his hand, most likely asking her for a dance. Snow carefully got closer, not enough to get notice by them but just enough to finally be able to listen in._

_"You never know my dear," Bluebeard persisted. "You could easily meet the man of your dreams at an event like this."_

_Bloody Mary polished off the scotch in her hand and looked Bluebeard dead in the eye. She wasn't intimated by him at all, after the bartender retrieved her empty glass Bloody Mary then said._

_"I like girls."_

* * *

Bloody Mary huffed as she sorted through a box of blouses, taking them out and folding them neatly before placing them on the display table. "Christ, nothing but pink, pink, and more pink coming in." Mary grumbled looking at the seemingly endless pile of pink blouses.

"Well it's almost February, what do you expect?" Tiny Tim sighed folding a pair of jeans.

Of course, the clothing store she worked at had a habit of being festive when it came to the holidays. For Christmas they had to bring in and decorate a huge ass Christmas tree, then work later hours to take inventory. Only good thing was when the holidays rolled around there boss usually brought them a gift card, a pizza for lunch, or boxes of fine and rich tasting chocolate.

"Of course..." popping another crystallized ginger candy into her mouth, she open another box to reveal boxes of candy underwear. "God forbid..."

"I know... Who in there right minds would give there lover this ?" Tim asked picking up a box, examining the label.

"I would... in fact I might use my employer discount." she stated taking the box from Tim. "I could pull it off, don't cha ' think?"

Tiny Tim chuckled shaking his head. "You never change."

"Just another reason to love me." she laughed fetching another ginger candy, the only thing she had to deal with her constant vomiting until her next appointment with Swineheart.

"So how's Snow White? You two got any plans Valentine's day?"

"Just watching a few bad movies, eat some chocolate and takeout together, I might buy her some flowers." Mary explained. "What about you?"

"Just what single people usually do, wait until the day after Valentine's day and buy the chocolate that's on sale." he smiled. "Just relaxing, you know?"

Mary nodded and got up and started stocking the boxes of Candy underwear.

"So... Uhh... How's the in vitro going?"

It was just sheer luck Bloody Mary manage to stop her face from making a shock expression. Although Tim was certainly happy for them about trying to have a child he never became as nosey as Beauty...

'_Beauty...'_

"Did Beauty put you up to this?" she asked.

"Well... Yeah pretty much." Tim chuckled weakly. "Speaking of which where the hell is she?"

"Said she was going to pick up lunch for us, boss's treat." Mary replied.

Lunch was sounding pretty good right about now, all she had to snack on was ginger candies and water. "Not sure what though,think it was something from that Italian place in the food court... or was it that seafood place?"

Tiny Tim raised an eye brow. "You still haven't answered my questioned ."

Mary's eyes glanced away from her co-worker, trying to think of an excuse. "It's going... fairly well, we're trying to look on the bright side."

'That should get them off my case.'

"I'm back!" Beauty called carrying three large plastic bowls.

Tim sighed in relief. "Thank god, I forgot to bring money to order something."

Bloody Mary instantly recognized the labels on the bowls belonging to the Italian place in the mall's food court.

"I got us some of that pesto pasta I'm always hearing about. Came with some garlic bread as well." Beauty informed handing them each a bowl.

Perhaps Italian food wasn't the best choice. As soon as Tiny Tim and Beauty lifted the plastic lids off the bowl Mary was hit with the overpowering scent of strong garlic. Her nose crinkled upon smelling the scent, her stomach churned.

'_Please no...'_

Before she knew it she was making a mad dash to the staff bathroom.

"Holy shit, are you okay?!" exclaimed Tim as Mary was hunched over the toilet, not even bothering to close the door.

Beauty rushed over and gently rubbed her back as she vomited.

"I-I'm fine..." she managed to choke out. "Ate some clams not too long ago, I-it's just food poisoning." Mary lied, all the candies she recently ate made an reappearance.

"Do you want to go home? I can cover for you." offered Beauty.

Wiping the corners of her mouth with some toilet paper she shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine..." even if she wanted too chances were Beauty would just gossip to Tiny Tim about it. "Just open a window... I could use from fresh air."

"Anything else?" asked Beauty as she let her hand drop from Mary's back.

"No, I'm fine... I just need to use the bathroom and freshen up." Mary reassured. Beauty gave a small nod and left, shutting the door behind her.

_'That was close...'_ a sigh escaped Her lips as she slowly got up. After splashing some cold water on her face the need to relief herself came. No surprise with all the water that was drank during her work hours. Upon settling herself on the toilet her eyes widen in shock upon seeing something that clearly didn't belong staining her teal undergarments.

"No..."

* * *

Snow White handed Bigby and Bluebeard a couple of sheets of paper, each one contained chart drawn on it. They decided on having the meeting in Bigby's office.

"As you see, the prices of glamours had nearly doubled in the past few years. Yes, I am well aware it's because the materials for glamours are hard to find." the deputy mayor stated. "But it came to my attention that we have been able to make more glamours then ever since sheriff Bigby hired a new witch."

Both men furrowed there brows as they read over the charts.

"With the recent increase of glamours it only seems realistic that we lower the co-"

"Mrs. White?" the three of them turned their heads to see Bufkin fly into the room.

Resisting the urge to sigh Snow looked at him. "Yes Bufkin?"

"Uh...Tiny Tim's on phone." he replied.

"Can't it wait?" Snow narrowed her eyes. "We're in the middle of something."

"About that Mrs. White, it's about Mary." this made her eyes go wide. "It sounded... pretty urgent."

Snow White looked at Bluebeard and Bigby. "I'll be right back."

Bluebeard frowned and crossed his arms. "Letting your personal life interfere with business-"

"Not now Bluebeard!" hissed Bigby

Snow sighed and left Bigby's office, in no mood to deal with them with the possibility of her partner in some form of trouble. Upon entering her own office she made a mad dash for the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Snow, it's Tim."

"Yes, Bufkin told me, is Mary alright?"

"I don't know, she went to use the bathroom and then told me to call you." Tim explained.

"Had she said anything else?" Snow asked her heart beating rapidly.

"No, just to call you."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, hold on a second."

After a couple seconds the sound of a door closing could be hear on the other line.

"Hello..."

Mary's voice sounded so dry and raw. This only fed into Snow's worrying.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

There was an uneasy pause until her lover finally spoke.

"I saw some blood..."

"Blood?!" Snow repeated. The first though that entered her mind was a miscarriage. "Did you have any cramps or lifted anything heavy?"

"No, not at all... Christ, this can't be happening..."

"I-it's okay, you felt fine it could be nothing!"

'_God forbid... Please, anything but this!'_ Snow begged in her mind.

"Just stay put, I'll call Swineheart. Try to stay calm until then."

"A-alright..."

Snow White hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her jacket. The door opened yet again.

"Uhh... going somewhere?" asked Bufkin.

"Tell Bluebeard and Bufkin we can have this meeting another day , I got to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four enjoy! Also this chapter contains the F-slur. It's in Bloody Mary's of view when she's dreaming, If it's trigger to you just skip over it. I'm labelling the start and end of it with XXX.**

* * *

_"Oh..." Bluebeard slowly pulled his hand back. Snow couldn't help but smirk at his current situation. "Well then..." he cleared his throat. "I'll just take my leave now."_

_Snow took a quick moment to glance at the Fables who were dancing, just to make sure she didn't seem like she was staring._

_Beauty and Beast were still both dancing up a storm, not a single care in the word as Beast dipped her. Bigby and Faith seemed to be alright after Bigby got the basics, and lastly Grendel and Holly, certainly a bit more more awkward for them since Jack convinced them to dance at least once, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even with the pairs of Fables dancing she couldn't shake the though of Bloody Mary. The charming woman wasn't intimated by Bluebeard at all, her fierce eyes gave off the impression she was fearless. It was pointless trying to shake any thoughts of her, she turned around to look at Mary again and almost jumped._

_Standing right in front of her with big hazel eyes was none other then Mary herself._

_A smile as sleek as black leather formed on her lightly glossed lips._

_"Hey,"_

* * *

Snow White sighed as she and Mary sat on a eggplant coloured couch. Mary's head rested on Snow's lap, her eyes shut as her wife idly ran her fingers through her short black hair. Bloody Mary dozed off half an hour ago, clearly exhausted from the string of tests, worry, and the not knowing the fate of the much wanted pregnancy. Knowing something they yearned for and worked so hard for gone within a short amount of time...lowering her gaze to her partner a small smile spread across her face. To take her mind off the tests, Snow decided to force herself to stop thinking about it until Swineheart arrived with the results.

Instead of dwelling on that Snow took in the lovely image of Bloody Mary's sleeping face. Her mouth although open, didn't contain any traces of drool, her lips formed the smallest of openings, her freckled cheeks brought out the cuteness factor Mary had.

Snow White glanced uneasily at Mary's abdomen, not a single sign of a bump. Of course there wouldn't be a bulge or anything,they did the last round of in vitro during December, it's only been a couple weeks... she should had known it was too good to be true.

'No, don't think like that... you and Mary worked forever to get this far.' she mentally scolded herself for such low thoughts. Wanting to block such thoughts out Snow returned to focusing on Mary's sleeping face.

* * *

**XXX**

_"She's your daughter!"_

_"I'm not having some faggot for a daughter!"_

_Mary hugged her knees to her chest, her back pressed against the brown walls of her room. She winced with each word they yelled at each other. Her mother begging him to stay and they could work it out, her father yelling that they needed to 'fix' Mary. Seemed like just barely an hour ago the they were eating her mom's famous owl stew... then after dropping a bomb all hell broke lose. Mary shut her eyes tightly, all she wanted to do was block them out... the room out... just block it all out..._

**XXX**

* * *

"Mary?"

Her eyes popped open upon hearing her wife's sweet voice. It was then she noticed how tense her body was. Slowly she eased he body and looked up at Snow.

"How long was I out?"

"Half an hour...how do you feel?" Snow asked in worry.

Mary slowly got her head off of Snow's lap and sat up. Still no cramping... "I'll be fine once I know if it's okay..." she glanced at her currently flat stomach, wishing she was a little further along so she could feel a kick or movement to reassure her. "Swineheart done yet?"

"I'm afraid not..." her voice although calm sounding Mary could easily tell deep down Snow a worried mess, just like her.

It was an odd feeling, aside from the constant vomiting she didn't feel any different, it haven't really sunk in that Mary was pregnant... on her guess it was just the slack of symptoms which were to surely change soon enough, if she was still pregnant that is.

Bloody Mary didn't even want to think about a miscarriage, but yet it was there in her mind. Her wife must had sense her distressing thoughts and cleared her throat to speak. "Bad dream? Your body was tensing up."

"Yeah..." Mary confessed scratching the back of her next. Fuck, of all times for her to be reminded of THAT moment in her life.

"What was it about?"

Bloody Mary knew Snow was only asking out of concern, but she wished she would just stop asking.

"... Not sure." her stomach flipped, she hated having to lie to her wife, but matters like this were something she didn't feel like discussing.

"Want me to get you a drink?" her partner offered. Easily able to pick up on the worry that lingered in Snow White's tone, it was then Mary realize how thirsty she was.

"Sure... Some water would be nice." Water would be a bonus for both of them. Mary was thirsty and Snow needed something to make her feel not so helpless. She suppose it had to do with her job, being deputy mayor and all, Snow hated not being able to do anything for someone in need of help... it was a trait Mary had always adored about her.

Just as Snow got up Swineheart entered the room. Both women quickly turned there heads to the doctor. Bloody Mary could feel her body tense up yet again, an hallow feeling filled the depths of her stomach. Finally, the long awaited news of the fate of her pregnancy. It was the not knowing that killed her, but know maybe it was the actual knowing that was going to be the death of her... If she suffered a miscarriage... No, she didn't want to think about it.

"Swineheart is-" Snow was cut off as Swineheart raised his hand, quickly shushing her.

"Everything's just fine," With this her body eased up in an instant, she was still pregnant... what a relief. "You most likely just over did it at some point during today." he informed.

Both Snow and Mary sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." Snow said.

"I would suggest you take it easy, take a day or two off work, relax a bit. Around twenty percent of women have unexplained bleeding during pregnancy." Swineheart stated. "Everything's just fine, no need to worry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter five, thank you for all the kind reviews.**

**Also are there any artists out there? I was wondering if someone could draw a cover picture for this. I can't offer much, but I'll give whoever draws a cover image a one-shot of whatever pairing they want, it will at least a thousand words or more. Mainly I'm just want a picture of Mary, a few months (Six or seven) pregnant with with her Snow White, maybe giving her stomach a cuddle, rub, kiss etc. PM me if your interested.**

* * *

_Snow's heart race upon being so close to such a captivating woman. Such a suave charm Bloody Mary had without even trying, her fierce and alluring gaze wasn't helping. Upon a closer look it turned out the silver brooch on her pantsuit was a deer._

_"H-hello." Snow stuttered out, feeling a rosy blush spread onto her pale cheeks. "I'm Snow White," she introduced._

_"Mary, Bloody Mary." her voice couldn't had been any finer even if she tried too. Like biting into a crisp grape and breaking the ripe skin, every single detail of this woman was purely amazing. Mary gently took ahold of Snow's hand, her palm went limp from her very touch, it got even worst when Bloody Mary pressed her lips on the fair skin of Snow's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss White."_

_She was truly at a loss for words, this woman was beyond charming then any prince, and far more handsome. The way she carried herself with her sly voice... it was like falling under a spell._

_"It's, a pleasure to finally meet you too." relief came over Snow, glad she wasn't stuttering in nervousness and making an outright fool of herself._

_A sly smirk spread on Mary's glossy lips. "Oh the pleasure is all mine Miss White." her very gaze make Snow feel like collapsing right there and now. "You been eyeing me for awhile you know?"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't me to stare. My a-"_

_Snow was shushed when Mary brought her slender finger to her apple red lips. Once again her very touch send shivers down her spine._

_"I'm sure you're well aware it's rude to stare, and not ask me for a dance."_

* * *

After making a few phone calls Mary manage to get three days off. It was a good thing her boss although very over the top was a decent guy who was quite understanding. Of course neither of them spilled the beans about the pregnancy, that was going to stay a secret until around the third or fourth month.

Right after the appointment with Swineheart Snow decided rather then go home first thing she hailed down a taxi to take the two to a cafe, well known for its sweets and coffee. It wasn't the most poplar place with its slack of wifi, and overbearing music being play at ridiculously high volumes, but it was nice and have a cozy feeling. The things it lacked were all the more reasons Snow loved it. It was mainly pretty quiet there, most of the customers normally took there orders and left, the only ones who normally stayed were elderly couples with their grandchildren.

After having to remind Mary that she couldn't get the cafe's pate, meat spreads or coffee (Although the studies on caffeine during pregnancy were rather confusing to the two, they didn't want to take any chances) The two finally settled on just ordering dessert and hot chocolate. Snow wasn't too keen on eating sweets for a late lunch, but after such a long day they deserved a treat. When the two were done staring at the wide variety of sweets on display they finally placed their order.

Snow chose a strawberry shortcake (Figuring the strawberries might cancel out the cake and whip cream) while Mary selected a slice of ginger cake drizzled with a tangy lemon sauce, both women also got hot chocolate. Wanting to help Mary avoid and forgot about the temptation of coffee Snow decided to not drink any caffeine drinks. (At least when Mary was around, that is)

The two settled down in a chair with there food, idly eating it. This has been a long day for the two of them, and she couldn't wait for Bluebeard to complain about her putting personal matters ahead of Fabletown. Snow ate a fork full of cake, nothing could had made her happier then learning everything was okay with their baby... Christ it felt word to think about that word. Baby, she and Bloody Mary were having a baby... it all felt so odd...

Taking a quick sip of hot chocolate Snow glanced at Mary who was eating with ease. No surprise there, she always did adore sweets and sugary snacks.

"So... long day huh?" Snow asked eating another forkful. No response, Mary was just zoned out while she ate. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Mary?"

"Huh?" It was then Bloody Mary snapped out of her little trace. "Did you say something?" Snow gave a small nod. "Sorry, guess it's this whole eating for two thing."

"It's fine," Snow reassured her. "You earned it after what happened." Snow suspected that sometime in the future that nagging Mary about her nutrient would be a common thing , so Snow decided to let her enjoy her freedom while it lasted.

"Hey, nothing happened." Mary took a sip of her drink. "I'm just fine, the baby's fine it's all gonna work out. Don't fret, doc says I'm healthy so far."

"Sorry, it's just... remember all those failed rounds of in vitro? And that time we got that false positive?" she lowered her gaze to the half eaten cake on its platter. "It was bad enough going through those, god forbid how a miscarriage would feel like."

For once since they got here Bloody Mary set her fork down. "Snowball-"

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I know," Mary gave a quick smirk before cupping her mug of hot chocolate. "I get it, this seems too good to be true. Sometimes I wonder of it is. But everything's gonna be fine, doc says the bleeding was normal, I'm taking a few days off work. I'm sure soon enough we're be arguing about what colours to paint the nursery." she mused.

"I guess..."

Maybe it was just an natural instinct Mary had for sensing distress. It was just another think Snow loved about her, Bloody Mary could always keep such a calm and cool flow.

"How about this?" she grabbed ahold of her fork and are another piece of her ginger cake. "Instead of spending Valentine day renting some shitty movies we get out and do something?"

"Do something? Like what?" she questioned intrigued by her wife's suggestion.

"Just leave that to me Snowball, besides, might as well enjoy it well we can. Not much we can do when the little one comes along." Bloody Mary reassured eating another piece of cake. "Christ it's been forever since we been here. I think I'm gonna get another dessert to take home, maybe a slice of the key lime pie... then again the lemon tarts are also tempting." she chuckled merrily to herself.

Snow smiled softly and took another sip of hot chocolate."You know after this I'm gonna be all over your ass to eat better." she taunted, patting her lips with a napkin.

"I'll manage somehow. " her wife teased back. "Besides, you still don't don't know about my secret stash."

"What secret stash?"

"Fuck..."

* * *

Mary spend the rest of the evening clad in some pyjamas, watching bad TV while Snow White had to go pick up and paperwork and plan to continue the meeting with Bigby and Bluebeard some other day. Figuring after the little scare they had Snow White could use a break Bloody Mary took it upon herself to cook dinner. Although wishing they stopped at the grocery store beforehand with the lack of proper spices and food, but somehow managing to make the kitchen smell like perfectly served home cooking.

With the roast nearly done cooking in the oven and pots of vegetables and gravy being cooked on the burners, Mary plopped herself down in a chair, in her dainty hands was an photo album. It was a bit of impulse buy on her way to work, she was early and popped into a store that specializes in children and babies. While having a little bit of time to spare she looked around. It was one of those local shops that normally made everything by hand, although a bit pricey it was very cute.

It was very tempting to buy more but Mary was short on cash that day and didn't want to use her credit card. However, she did spend some money on a pure white album that was trimmed with lace. Mary always had a passion for taking photos, Snow brought her a camera a few months ago. Of course there was very little pictures of wildlife and nature to take, so she mainly used the camera whenever she and Snow went on trips out of Fabletown.

She ran her fingers over the soft lace trim, she haven't really had time to check it out yet. It was the only gender neutral one they had in stock that wasn't decked out in pink sparkles or blue with fabric cars sewn onto the cover. Upon opening the album her lips turned from a soft smile to a straight line. Right on the inside cover was labeled **"MOMMY AND DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL!"**

"For fuck sakes..." Bloody Mary grumbled tossing the album aside on the couch. "What a waste of thirty dollar." she huffed.

"I'm back," Mary looked up and saw Snow White enter their apartment. "Did you make dinner?"

"Nothing too fancy." Mary explained getting up. "Just some roast we had in the freezer. It's just about done too."

"Smells great." Snow commented then noticed the album tossed aside on the ground. "What's that?"

"The result of straight people." Bloody Mary huffed crossing her arms. "Didn't look through it, waste of thirty bucks."

"We could try to find some online that would be more suitable for us. I hear you can even get some custom made ones." Snow White reassured.

"Yeah," Bloody Mary agreed. Christ, she and Snow been around for centuries and there still little to none items for couples like themselves. No real surprise there, in public they were thought to be good friends, it wasn't uncommon someone mistaken them as that. But is it really that hard to maybe have some products that said "I love my mommies" or at the very least keep it gender neutral. She sighed getting up. "I think dinner's done .

"Let me give you a hand." Snow offered.

"Thanks, that would be great."


	6. Chapter 6

_Snow's eyes widen upon hearing Mary's request._

_"A dance?" she repeated. Snow had just be expecting a casual conversation with the rather captivating woman, share a few jokes, a little drinking, and feast upon the many snacks and pastries that were being offered. Jumping straight into a dance wasn't what had first struck the woman's mind. She wasn't normally one who jumped head first into things, she liked to test the waters... But of course this woman was so bold, sharp, and witty... all those traits Bloody Mary had was what made her so drawn to her._

_"Yes, a dance. Unless you already have a Prince Charming waiting for you." Referring to not only Prince Charming but the other men who dwelled around here._

_"No , I don't really believe in Prince Charmings." Snow replied. After her awful divorce with her ex-husband she sort of gave up on a man sweeping her off her feet._

_"Me either." Mary smiled, her freckled face clearly pleased. "So about that dance, you gonna offer me one anytime soon."_

_Snow White cleared her throat and extended her hand to Mary, trying not to give into the trembling feeling._

_Was Bloody Mary trying to flirt with her? Snow White would be lying if she didn't say Mary was quite the looker, big expressive hazel eyes, cute freckled face, fine body and attractive lips. Could this just be a friendly gesture? And was she even into women?_

_"May I have this dance?"_

_"Most certainly Miss Snow."_

_'Guess I'll find out...'_

* * *

Bloody Mary was barely able to hold back a chuckle as she looked at Snow's sleeping face. Normally her wife would be the one who woke up first in the morning, it was quite rare for Mary to be up earlier then Snow. So of course she planned to take in the view... and remember it. With her camera in her hands she readied it at Snow White's sleeping face, making sure the settings were correct she then pressed the button to take a picture. It was a rarity she ever had a reason to take a picture, the city lacked wildlife or anything interesting to take photos of in general. The only time she ever used her camera was whenever the two went out to parties and other events. Snow sound asleep looking adorable was very interesting, to Mary at least.

A bright flash filled the bedroom, Snow White flinched as the picture was taken. Her blue eyes groggily awoken.

"What..." her wife said through a yawn, slowly getting up.

"Morning." Bloody Mary greeted as a picture slid out of the camera's slot. In a few short seconds the black square shifted into the perfect picture of Snow's lovely sleeping face. "You up?"

"I am now..." she said and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Sure enough Snow noticed the picture in Mary's sanity hands and groaned. "Really Mary?"

"What? You're so cute when you're asleep." Bloody Mary mused looking at the photo.

"I look awful..."

"You look cute, besides eight months from now we might not be getting any sleep." she stated.

Snow White rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, you want me to make you breakfast before I leave for work? French toast? Sausage? Harsh browns?" Bloody Mary shook her head, declining politely.

"No need to trouble yourself, I might run down to a cafe I been hearing about and get something there. Heard they got a great breakfast sandwich."

"Alright, just remember the eggs have to be fully cooked, no coffee, alcohol, unpasteurized milk, soft cheese, pate, meat spreads-"

"So basically everything?" Bloody Mary chuckled tucking the photo in the nightstand drawer. "I know, I know." she ran a hand over her stomach, still no rounded curve that was bound to show up eventually. Of course it was still far too early for her to be showing.

"Want me to pick you up anything?Bluebeard needs me to pick up some papers downtown, want anything there?" Snow White offered selecting a heather coloured towel that was hung on a chair.

"Maybe a few more of those ginger candies, only thing that somewhat helps with the nausea." the constant reminder that she would have to deal with vomiting was dreadful. The only thing that gave her a bit of hope what that it was suppose to ease up around the fourth or third month.

"Anything thing else?" Snow White asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Soon Snow White left to shower, this left Mary with some time to think about how she was going to spend her little break from working in a clothing store. There were some TV series she needed to finished, books to be read, and websites that needed to be surfed. Of course maybe she should be doing something a little more productive such as exploring her choices for baby supplies, however Mary wanted her and Snow to do that together. Figuring that her days off would just be her lingering around the apartment in her pyjamas and doing nothing for the remainder of her little leave from work, course going out to grab a bite to eat somewhere was something to do, not much but something at least.

Soon Snow finished her shower and got dressed, rather then have breakfast at home Snow White explained that she was going to grabs some coffee for her and Bigby and would just get something there. After Snow left this left Mary with nothing too do, with no wife to annoy and the cafe not opening for another hour she plopped herself onto the sofa in there living room and turned on the TV. Nothing but crime shows, and she watched them all before.

Letting out an annoyed sigh she looked at the white album she tossed aside. Shame it wasn't a good match for them, it was rather cute. Maybe she could return it for a store discount or something... Fishing it up from the ground she went over it one last time. Shame it would be useless to her and Snow. Right after the page that disgusted her the rest of the album contained various places for pictures that range in different sizes. The album also had labels for events such as birthdays, holidays, and... family.

Christ, buying this was by far the worst mistake of her life. Right on front of her eyes labeled in green bubble letters was "GRANDMOTHER!".

"Well this day got depressing pretty damn fast." Bloody Mary huffed. She and her mother had a pretty okay relationship in the past, that was until Snow White came into her life...with a sigh Mary though back to the last time she and her mother exchanged dialog. They send each other Christmas cards and a gift during December... but never talked face to face.

Glancing down at her stomach the situation finally started to set in. Snow did try bringing it up not too long ago... and Greenleaf was her mother and future child's grandmother. Shaking her head Mary got up and selected her clothes for going out.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this..."


	7. Chapter 7

_As soon as Bloody Mary took ahold of her hand warmth flooded through her body. A flutter of butterflies flew around in the pits of her stomach, Snow felt like she might pass out at any given moment. Why was she do nervous? This was just a dance with a woman that had such suave elegance practically radiating off of her._

_Guessing she would have to lead the dance she guided Bloody Mary to the dance floor. Something that boggled Snow White's mind was if she asked Mary for a dance? Or did Mary ask her for a dance? It was rather confusing to her, but that was the last of her worries._

_Snow slowly set her hand on Mary's hip, while the other was softly intwined with her dance partner's. Sure enough Mary's hand was placed upon her hip. Her body tensed up , perhaps to much. Mary noticed this._

_"Is everything alright?" she asked raising an eye brow._

_"Y-yes... I...I just drank a tad too much champagne." Snow lied._

_"Bullshit." Bloody Mary called her out for her little lie. "You only drank one glass, if you didn't want to dance with me all you had to do is say so."_

_"No! I-I want too!" she confirmed. Christ, she wasn't used to these butterflies swarming in her stomach, it was affecting her more then just a fluttery anxious feeling._

_"Very well then." her hands ever so lightly tighten on Snow's. The melody of yet another classical song filled the air, this was one Snow was familiar with and as well as a personal favourite of hers. The notes of soothing and heavenly like piano music set her nerves at ease. "Let's dance Snowball."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"No promises."_

* * *

Snow White sipped daintily at her hot coffee, it was a wonder coffee or any hot drink could stay cold in this snowy weather. The hot bitterness of the drink ran down her throat and too her stomach. Flavoured with cream and plenty of sugar to keep her awake and alive. The reasoning for that was she didn't get much sleep the night before. At least now Snow could just drink back the hours of sleep she missed with caffeine. At work she didn't have to feel guilty about drinking caffeine, like Snow, Mary couldn't live without her daily dose of coffee... Of course for the fallowing eight months she would have too.

" Hey..." greeted Bigby as he entered the office, cigarette in hand as usual.

"You ever though about trying out some of those patches that help you stop smoking?" she asked.

"And deal with the scent of the city? No thank you." he chuckled taking another drag. "But I'll keep that idea in mind."

Rolling her blue eyes she looked at the seemingly endless stack of paper work, it would most certainly take awhile to complete. A tiring sigh escaped from her, but somehow a weak smile was still plastered on her face.

"So, how's life?" Bigby asked blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Fairly good, aside from Bluebeard and all this paper work I can't really complain." setting her coffee on her desk Snow plopped herself down in a chair. "Overall it's going great."

"I can tell."

"Excuse me?" she arched an eye brow at him.

"You had a little more spring in your step lately." he replied putting out his cigarette in an ashtray. "Something up?" he asked lighting up another cigarette.

"Just in a good mood." taking ahold of a pen filled with red ink she started on the paperwork.

"Speaking of mood how is Mary? Heard she wasn't feeling too good." Bigby adjusted his tie as Snow though of an lie. The two agreed on waiting until the first trimester was over with to reveal the news.

"Just a little food poisoning, you know how it can be with seafood places." Snow lied writing her signature on one of many sheets of paper. "Last time we order clams." Snow White added with a chuckle.

"We?" Bigby repeated. "Why didn't the both of you get food poisoning then?"

'Oh fuck...' cursing in her mind Snow tapped the pen on the desk, thinking of another lie to cover up the one she just told. This was the problem with lying, once you tell one you have to have a whole story of lies to keep it believable.

"The clams must has been cooked by different chefs."

Bigby raised an eye brow at her, damn it why did it have to be Bigby? The fable always had a knack for uncover lies and the truth.

"Different chefs, sure." he brought the cigarette to his lips and took a short drag. "You know I can tell when you're lying."

Snow pouted her plump red lips. Her brows buckled in a annoyed manner and her charming blue eyes narrowed at him. "I have nothing to hide sheriff."

A low chuckle came as he blew a puff of smoke into the air. "When people say they have nothing to hide, that normally means there hiding something."

"Well I can ensure you that's not the case." Snow scoffed.

"You know I'm going to find out eventually." he mused much to her annoyance.

"Don't you have work to do?"

* * *

Bloody Mary took a deep breath as she stared at the door before her. Yup, this was the right place... no turning back now. Gulping down any fear she had Mary then brought her knuckle to the maple wood door and knocked three times. Knowing her mother she wouldn't be out and about on the streets of Fabletown. Her mother- Aunty Greenleaf, had always been a quiet woman who kept to herself, rarely ever went outside unless it was at odd hours and she wasn't suffering a bad mood swing.

After waiting a few short seconds the green door slowly creeped open.

"Rent isn't due until next fri-" the elderly witch stopped upon seeing Bloody Mary.

Forcing her lips to shift into a the smallest and weakest of smiles her hazel eyes soon met with her mother's. "Hi..." her voice sounded so dry and lifeless.

Her mother's eyes widen in shock. Christ , how long has it's been since they last seen each other? Mary couldn't remember, but one thing was for certain, neither one had changed in the slightest way or detail.

"Mary?" Greenleaf gawked.

Shuffling in her place she then cleared her throat. "Can... can I come in?"

A slow nod from her mom as she gestured for her to enter the dimly lit room. The apartment hasn't changed a bit, still had that old time feel to it. Same wood stove, wallpaper and of course the many photos of them together that hung on the wall. Of course none of her father, not that she minded of course. It was then she was hit with the rich scent of homegrown herbs, freshly cut vegetables and cooking meat. No doubt it was her mother's owl stew. Pondering the though of if it was even possible to get owl meat in Fabletown or even legal her stomach growled. Damn it, she forgot to stop at the cafe and get something to eat... not a good time to forget about eating.

"It's done if you would like some." offered Greenleaf.

"Sounds great, I've sort of missed breakfast." Mary replied sheepishly, and the stew smelled amazing, it didn't even trigger her sensitive sense of smell.

Her mother gave a slow nod, and sure enough returned with two large bowls of the stew. It was an old family recipe that's been in the family for ages. Aside from getting owl meat it was fairly easy to make, chop up whatever vegetables one wanted, a few herbs, a good broth, and simmer on a stove.

Once settled in her seat she swallowed a large spoonful of the stew. It just like she remembered, every detail was exactly like the last time she had the hearty stew. Now she was somewhat glad she missed breakfast. Figuring she couldn't just stay silent while gorging herself on her mother's cooking Mary cleared her throat to speak.

"It's... been awhile." her tone made that sentence sound so force.

"Seven years..." Greenleaf muttered glancing downwards at her bowl. "Did you get those jars of homemade jam I sent for Christmas?"

"Yes, they were lovely. Me and Snow loved them." It was then Mary realized she made the fatal mistake of mentioning her beloved wife. Cursing herself silently in her mind for the mistake.

Although at first a bit uneasy about Bloody Mary being a lesbian her mother grown to fully support her, she even met a few of her past girlfriends a couple times. They always been rather close, and were even closer once her father left them... But the thing that drove an unbreakable wedge between the once tight bond they had was when Snow came into her life. The reason Snow White finally took over as deputy mayor was when it was discovered Ichabod Crane was using glamours, made by her mother to make women he paid to have sex with look like Snow. Money was tight, and even Mary working a job wasn't enough, Greenleaf charged a cheap price for her homemade glamours using a tree, the tree had been the last thing her father given them before leaving. Upon discovering the source of the glamours was being made by her mom Snow ordered Sheriff Bigby to burn the tree, which he did. Of course this pissed the two of them off greatly, but upon Bigby calling Grenleaf to offer her mother a job that made Mary ease up a bit... But her mother was still bitter and has a deep hatred for Snow White.

Knowing this Mary haven't said so much as a peep about the two dating, but once Snow popped the questioned all hell broke loose, she and her mom haven't spoken face to face in years.

Wanting to quickly change the subject Mary spoke again. "Did you get the chocolates I send?"

A slow nod from her mother, anyone could clearly see even so much as mentioning Snow White made the woman cringe in bitterness and anger.

"Yes dearie, they were wonderful..." Aunty Greenleaf hastily brought a small spoonful of owl stew to her lips.

Yet another eerie and dreadful pause between the mother and daughter as they ate. Bloody Mary had to constantly remind herself that at some point she would have to reveal her pregnancy at some point during today... but it seemed as if there was a clog in her throat that kept her from doing so. After swallowing one last spoonful she set her silver spoon down and looked sat her mother.

"We... haven't talked much since I got married to Snow White..." that alone was hard enough to say out loud, so surly declaring that her and wife were expecting a child would surly be harder. But it was about time she faced her demons and deal with this.

Her mother swallowed a spoonful and sighed. "It's been so long..." her tone sadden, setting the spoon aside. Her mother's fist tighten, her eyes shut tightly. "My own daughter..."

"Mom,... me and Snow-"

"Don't even mention that woman's name!" Aunty Greenleaf snapped, if possible her fists clenched tighter.

"She's my wife!" Bloody Mary hissed in deference. Her mother always had a habit if being a bit moody, and Mary doubted her hormones would help this situation. But god damn it she would fight till the ends of the earth for her for any god given reason! And petty verbal attacks on her wife was one of those things.

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her, a displeased look on her face. "She burned my tree, my ONLY source of income!"

"Bigby gave you a job didn't he?"

"It's awful! I make overpriced glamours, barely any Fable can afford it!" she yelled. "I'm not helping anyone, Neither is Snow!"

"My wife is doing the best she can! And Fabletown is still in debt thanks to that sick bastard Crane!" glaring daggers at her mother with hazel eyes she kept going. "How much did he give you for those Snow glamours? hundreds? Thousands?"

"I was doing what was best for you! What was best for us!"

"So selling glamours so that Crane can live out his sick fetish is doing what's best for us?!"

"We were about to lose the apartment! We were buried in debt! I had loans to pay off. Fabletown wasn't going to help us, neither was that bitch Snow White! That tree was the only nice reminder of the nice life I used to have!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Mary, no one insults her wife in front of her and gets away with it. Given any other situation Mary would had thrown a punch, but this was her mother, and on top of that she was expecting... Standing up briskly she clenched her fist.

"Fuck this!" turning around and rushing out of the apartment, on the brink of tears she rushed out of the building.

Should had known it wouldn't had worked out... blinking back tears she made her way back to her and Snow's apartment. It was getting all to much for her... glancing down at her abdomen it finally hit her that her and her wife's future child wouldn't have any family beside's it's two mothers. Maybe it was just hormones acting up but with this very though tears streamed down her freckled cheeks.

Bloody Mary was like this for a good hour or so, just sobbing alone on the couch. Blaming it on her hormones she choked on dry sobs, burying her face with her small hands. It was then the phone rang, breaking the sound of her choking cries. Dabbing her red and puffy eyes on her the sleeve of her ebony blazer. Slowly she reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah Mary, it's Swineheart. Are you alright? You voice sounds rather raw."

"Just from the vomiting, I can't be anywhere around garlic. You know how much Snow loves her garlic bread..." Mary lied and forced a small chuckle.

"Might I suggest sour candies? I had a few expecting mothers say it helped with nausea." the physician suggested.

"Y-yeah, I'll keep that in mind. I been downing these ginger candies for the past while and I'm getting pretty sick of them. So why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I assure you, your perfectly heathy. I just forgotto ask if you wanted the ultrasound pictures printed off. You and Snow were in a rather distressed state when we first checked you out, it haven't crossed my mind to ask you two. Forgive me, I can drop them off of tomorrow if you want ."

Now this made Bloody Mary feel a bit guilty, she and Snow were so caught up in the fear of losing the baby they didn't even get to enjoy the very first ultrasound...

"Yeah... that would be great doc."

"There's no need to feel guilty Mrs White, you saw blood and thought you were having a miscarriage." Swineheart reassured. "You and Snow are first time mothers, and it hasn't been an easy route with in vitro for you two. But I can assure you everything looks good so far, first time parents always get a little nervous, you and Snow are no exception."

With this Bloody Mary felt her body ease up a bit. It made sense, really. There would be plenty of other ultrasounds to look forward too.

"Thank you... Hey doc, think you can also email me a couple pictures?"

"I see no reason why not."

* * *

Snow White sighed as she looked at the computer monitor. Just dealing with a few emails and word documents that had to be send, as well as typing up letters to be send to fables. She was eager to wrap everything up in hopes she could go home early, of course Snow would never rush through work without making sure everything was in proper order and tip top shape, she would never EVER commit to doing sloppy work just for her selfish desires.

It was then her eyes picked up on the inbox icon, it said she had a new message. Dragging the mouse across the mousepad she then brought the arrow to the inbox icon and clicked. Recognizing the email address as her lover's Snow merely rolled her eyes. Temptation to talk to her wife got the better of her as she open the message and read it.

**Mary : Hey message me when u get the chance K?**

Her work was nearly done , so the deputy mayor saw no harm in exchanging a couple messages for a short while. Snow then typed back.

**Snow : Hi**

And sure enough Bloody Mary replied back.

**Mary : How R U?**

**Snow : Good you?**

**Mary : Just fine**

**Snow : What's up?**

**Mary : I got 2 go but I just wanted 2 show you something so think U**

**might like.**

**Snow : ?**

**Mary : Here :D g2g later bb luv u**

Before Mary logged off she send a message that contained an picture. Curios she clicked on it. In an instant her eyes widen and a large smile spread across her face upon seeing the picture. Everything was black, grey and blurry but to Snow it seemed like the most beautiful thing ever to exist. Zooming in on the picture for a better look of the ultrasound her grin widen. The first time they never got to enjoy it since there was the constant fear of a miscarriage... but here it was, so tiny and blurry but there it was. All Snow could do was stare at the ultrasound in awe... until...

"So this is what you been hiding?" She quickly turned around in her chair too see Bigby standing behind her with a smug grin on his face.

'Oh fuck...'

He chuckled as he took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray.

"Told you I would find out." he looked at the picture on the computer. "So this is why your so happy."

Of course this would happen, Bigby had sixth sense when it came to secrets. Figuring he had her beat she sighed.

"Yeah... it is..." Snow grumbled.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not pregnant, it's Mary... the last round of in vitro she decided to give it a shot since I wasn't having any luck." explained Snow. "She's a bit over a month now..."

"Congrats," Bigby said lighting up another cigarette. "I know how hard you two been trying."

"We almost gave up..." she looked at Bigby with pleaimg blue eyes. "Bigby, can you...keep this between us? Me and Bloody Mary didn't intend to let anyone know this early."

The sheriff nodded and took a long drag, inhaling deeply before blowing an ashy grey cloud of smoke into the air. "Of course, I said I would find out, I didn't say I was going to tell anyone."

She sighed on relief and offered Bigby a subtle sweet smile. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

_It wasn't until in the middle of the dance Snow realized she was leading rather then Mary. The charming woman was fallowing her lead rather then taking charge. As if the situation wasn't awkward enough for Snow White, surely this was just a train wreck waiting to happen. She could barely even look at her dance parter in her eye. It made her feel like her legs would turn into a puddle of mush. To avoid any weird stares she kept her gaze on the silver deer pinned to Mary's pantsuit. It was rather pretty, every detail that went into creating such a piece of jewelry was spot on to make it look as real as possible._

_"My face is up here."_

_Her pale cheeks flustered into a rosy shade of pink._

_"I was just admiring your brooch..."_

_"You like it?" Bloody Mary asked. "It was a gift from my mother."_

_"It's very beautiful." Snow commented._

_"Take it, I hardly wear it anyway." her hands torn away from her as she undid the brooch._

_"I couldn't possibly-"_

_"No, no, I had it for ages. My mom doesn't even remember it." and without warning she pinned it upon the silk fabric of Snow's black dress. "It's looks better on you anyway."_

_"T-thank you..." Snow stuttered. Now with her only focal point to avoid looking at Bloody Mary's charming face and fierce eyes._

_A sly smile spread across Mary's face as she looked at Snow White. "Don't be so shy, I don't bite." she mused as they danced along with many other couples._

* * *

"You told Bigby?!" Mary exclaimed, a frown on her lips upon hearing the little slip up on Snow's part. "I though we agreed to wait until the third or fourth month?"

"The ultrasound was right on the computer screen, what else was I suppose to tell him?" a tired sigh came from Snow. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone... Sorry."

"No, no, it's my fault for sending the picture. Should had just waited till you got home to tell you."

"Don't blame yourself, knowing Bigby he would had found out one way or another. You know what he's like." Snow reassured. "Beside's he recommended a little place I should check out."

The curious look on her wife face as she dug through a white plastic bag was more then enough to cause a gleeful grin on her face. "I knew how upset you were over the photo album you got. So I got this, it was the closest one they had to the white one you got."

Upon pulling out a white photo album her wife's hazel eyes lit up. The store mainly did custom made items, one of them being selecting an album and having whatever you wanted written in. Granted it was a bit on the pricey side , but Snow felt like it was a good investment. It was white and trimmed with matching lace just like the one Mary had gotten, only real difference was this one would fit there needs, and Snow splurged and gotten one with a charming looking teddy bear on the cover.

"Hope you like it."

Bloody Mary instantly took the album, a happy smile formed on her lips as she flipped the front cover to reveal written in glittery green bubble letters were "Mommies little angel." in cursive.

"Snow, it's perfect!" she exclaimed clearly overjoyed.

Snow couldn't help help but feel a little proud of herself. Bloody Mary always felt like that camera Snow got her was going to waste with the lack of scenery that Fabletown had. Besides eight months from now they would have a reason to use the camera.

A happy chuckle came from Snow White as she watched Mary go through the album.

"Look at you, urban legend going all soft." Snow teased.

"Oh shut up." Mary gave her a playful shove.

"You're going back to work tomorrow right?" asked Snow.

"Yeah, end of my little three day break." Bloody Mary sighed. "Beauty is going to be all over my ass." she huffed crossing her arms.

"I just told everyone who asked it was food poisoning." she explained.

"Let me guess, you said it was clams?"

"Yup."

"Good, that's what I told Beauty and Tim." Bloody Mary plopped herself down in the comfort of their couch.

Snow shuffled awkwardly in her spot. The thing was... Mary left a few hours ago to attend to an errand (And by errand that meant picking up a few bags of candy and other sweets.) and well during that time she had gotten a phone call from Greenleaf, Mary's mom and her mother in law... she was unsure what Greenleaf could possible want. As far as her knowledge was on her and Mary's contact was it was just exchanging holiday cards... and as soon as Snow answered the phone when Greenleaf heard it was her she hung up in a split second.

Maybe part of her regretted ordering Bigby to burn down the tree. At least that's what a part of herself said. The other part told her it had to be done. That sick bastard Crane was using glamours that Greenleaf made, to make women look like her while Crane had sexual intercourse with them. They very though of what he did made her want to vomit, it was just sick and twisted! She still didn't know if she made the right choice after all these years... Bringing up family was a rather tough too with her wife... maybe Greenleaf would call back some other time.

"So, you said we should do something special for valentines day?" trying to start up a new topic.

Bloody Mary's lips curled into a happy smile upon Snow mentioning that.

"I already got that all planned Snowball."

"I hate it when you call me that." she muttered. "And what do you mean you got that all planned?"

"I mean just relax and wait until valentine's day. I got it all figured out.".

As unsettling as this statement was for Snow White she guessed all there was to do was wait and see the end results.

* * *

The month of February rolled around, the day was none other than valentine's day of course. Why else would Snow White have a dozen red roses in her hands? She managed to wrap up an meeting between her, King Cole, and Bluebeard early this morning. This meant she had the rest of the afternoon and the next day off to do as she pleased. Glancing at her watch it read it was a nearing 1pm. Bloody Mary had the day off, and usually spend that time lounging around in pyjamas. Normally she was getting dressed around this time.

"Mary, I'm back from work." Snow called kicking off her heels and making her way down to their bedroom. Upon opening the bedroom door it revealed Bloody Mary with a few pairs of jeans thrown messily on the floor.

Her lover let out a frustrated groan throwing yet another pair on the ground.

Raising an eye brow at Mary, not sure if her wife was even aware of her presence. "Mary?"

"Nothing fits!" she groaned. "I tried five pairs of jeans, their all either too constricting to walk or sit down in, or I can't button them up." Mary let out another groan.

Of course, it would make sense her clothing would start feeling a little constricting. Although never one to fallow fashion Bloody Mary leaned more to form fitting clothing.

Snow ruffled Mary's head of short black hair. "Awww poor baby." she teased playfully. Over time Snow had learned the best way to deal with Bloody Mary whenever she entered one of her stubborn or frustrated moods was to simply go along with it, and playfully tease. Very much like Mary would normally do to her.

"Little shit's barley the size of a raspberry." she muttered sitting on the bed and crossing her arms, pouting like a misbehaving child.

"Little shit?" Snow repeated in amusement. "Is that what your really going to call it?"

"Guess so...since I got nothing to wear." Mary grumbled.

It was then Snow remembered the roses in her hands. "Would these make you feel better?"

Her lips curled into a smile as she took the roses and inhaled the floral scent deeply. "Thanks Snowball."

"Snow White."

"Is there really a difference?"

"Yes."

"Don't care." Bloody Mary shot Snow a cocky little grin. "Want to know what I got you for Valentine's day?"

She gave a careless shrug of her shoulders. Her wife had been hinting at this for the past couples days.

"Sure I'll bite, what do you have planned?"

"Your find out tonight Snowflake, just wear something cute."

* * *

**Yeah we got a bit of fluff going on, but I say these two little lesbian dorks earned it, plus we got a bit of a shit storm heading their way. ;D not gonna spoiler anything. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Snow didn't want this night to ever end, it was just too perfect. Her favourite songs played, Bluebeard haven't pestered them, for the first time in a long time Snow White was having real fun and enjoyment. Over time the awkward feeling that she had faded away. Sure enough it was just her and Bloody Mary dancing up a storm on the dance floor._

_They took turns leading the dance, every now and then Mary would lead, then Snow would lead, and every now and then exchanging warm smiles and kind glances. And the way Bloody Mary had her hand on her hip... she never wanted her touch to fade._

_"Having fun yet?"_

_She looked up at Mary, a genuine smile on her face. "Yes, I am... you?"_

_"Of course I am Snowball."_

_"It's Snow White, and I'm glad to hear that Miss Mary." Snow mused as they continued to dance. Everything about this woman drew Snow to her, every detail was utterly divine. Maybe it just some feeling Snow had or an unspoken agreement she and Mary had... drawing closer to Bloody Mary she rested her head on her chest. Of course she allowed it, this moment couldn't be any more perfect_.

* * *

An annoyed sigh came from Bloody Mary as she fumbled around with the waistline of her pants. She barely ate more then usual (Of course she snacked a bit more since it was needed) but of course of all the times her clothes didn't fit it was now, on valentines day.

Letting out a groan at the discomfort of her black pantsuit feeling so constricting, this got her thinking If this was just a little bit pass two months what would the fallowing months feel like? To think originally Snow was willing to go through this bullshit...

"How are you feeling?" asked Snow White as she stepped into the room, dressed in a dark navy blue dress with a subtle sweetheart neckline.

"Bloated..." Mary replied frowning. She rarely ever got dressed up, so Mary hardly own any formal clothes aside from a few pantsuits for those rare occasions. "Nothing fits."

"We don't have to go out you know, I don't minding staying home."

"No, no, I already made the arrangements. I'm not going to let this night be ruin just because I can't fit into my pants. I got one more pair I didn't try on yet." making her way to her closet for the last time Mary retrieved yet another pantsuit.

This was one she would normally wear if she and Snow attended a Christmas or Thanksgiving dinner. It was looser then the other ones she owned for sure. It was another black one, she always did have a flair for dark colours, black was slimming after all. Relived came when she finally got the pantsuit she was currently wearing off, the source of the most discomfort was in the waistline of her pants. Once she was done with buttoning up the blazer of her new suit she finally got to her newly made enemy... pants.

Relief came upon buttoning them without a hitch. A tad snug but it fitted better then the pairs she currently owned, far more bearable.

"Okay, I'm ready." quickly fixing a few stray hairs that were stuck to her forehead.

"So, where are you taking me?" Snow asked as they two left the apartment.

"Your see soon Snowflake." Mary teased.

"It's Snow White."

"Same thing."

Her wife gave a playful roll of her blue eyes.

"You never change." Snow mused

* * *

Resting her chin in her hand her blue eyes gazed at the many brick buildings of Fabletown. Snow haven't been through this part of town for a long while, watching Fables and Mundies pass by as the cab drive drove through the streets. A small smile spread on her lips as Mary put an arm around her, leaning into her partner's touch.

"Seven years." Bloody Mary stated.

"Excuse me?"

"We been married for seven years."

Snow smiled softly, all yes. To think after all her failed marriage with Prince Charming she would marry again, and too a woman. It seemed over time the idea of being romantically involve with a man didn't appeal to her in the slightest, there we times she longed for someone to embrace with... But not a man, with someone else.

"Seven best years of my life." Snow replied resting her head on Bloody Mary's shoulder.

"Same here Snowy." a small laugh from her wife as she snuggled closer to her.

"Why bring this up now? We got engaged in the fall."

Bloody Mary smirked as the cab was soon parked.

"Take a look out your widow." she ordered gesturing to her widow.

Averting her gaze from Mary once she set sights on the building before her, her jaw dropped and her hand covered her gaping mouth.

"No way..." she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Remember this place?" she asked.

Snow White gave a slow nod, of course! How could she forget the restaurant before her.

"Of course I do!" Snow exclaimed. "How were you even able to get a table here by yourself?"

"I have my ways darling." Mary mused, a pleased smile on her face as she open the door of the taxi.

"I'm surprise you still remember this place." she said still staring at the restaurant in awe as he exited the taxi.

"Of course I would!" her wife exclaimed. "You really think I would forget that easily? Come on, I'm starved." Bloody Mary took ahold of Snow's arm and guided her to the buildings doors."

She let out a amused laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one doing this?"

"I'm pregnant Snow, I'm not made of paper. Now hurry up, If they run of out of filet mignon heads WILL roll."

* * *

_Nervous fingers drummed against her thigh as Snow straighten her back from where she was siting. Right across from her was her girlfriend Bloody Mary. Snow felting she could hardly eat despite how delicious the meal look, all she could manage to eat a forkful of her roasted duck with raspberry glaze every couple of seconds. Unlike her Mary had no problem eating her , that was most likely due to the fact her girlfriend wasn't deal with the constant anxious feeling. Forcing herself to try to finish her meal was easier said then done, if she didn't know her own body so well Snow would say she felt like vomiting._

_"You okay?" asked her lover as she polished off the rest of her filet mignon. "You look pale."_

_"Oh no, I'm fine." Snow White reassured and quickly washed down her meal with a mouthful of white wine. No, she wasn't fine at all! This was the most nervous she had ever been. Of course, it would only be natural... Bloody Mary always reassured that there was no domination one in there relationship, they were both equals. Even with this reassurance it didn't help ease Snow's nerves. This dinner was a bit more then a mere date for the two... to Snow at least._

_Everything had to go according to plan, not a single thing could be out of place. She informed all the waitressing and waiter staff, called ahead and spoke the the chef and manager, everything was planned to the smallest detail. Hopefully karma didn't have any plans for her tonight ._

_After somehow managing to polish off her food the waitress came. A charming Latina woman with thin lips and a diamond shaped face._

_"Enjoy your dinner?" she asked as she removed there empty dinner plates._

_"It was lovely, thank you." Bloody Mary replied._

_"Will you two be having dessert?" the waitress asked._

_"Oh I couldn't possib-"_

_"Why don't we split one? This place is famous for there strawberry mousse after all." Snow quickly suggested._

_Of course for everything to run smoothly and on course they HAD to order dessert._

_"Guess so, it's not every night we eat out." Mary agreed._

_Phew, everything was heading in the right direction, so far so good._

_"We're take tonight's special." Those four keywords that set the whole plan in motion. And it was just another good thing Bloody Mary was never a picky eater, not having to worry about a different dessert request was one less thing to worry about._

_"Coming right up." soon enough tbe waitress took her leave._

_Mary smirked and glanced at Snow with her untameable and wild eyes. They always had a look of excitement in them, sometimes it made it hard to wonder what was on her lover's mind._

_"You seem nervous tonight." Bloody Mary comment as she polished off her glass of white wine then pouring herself another glass._

_"Am I? I must had drank a little too much wine." averting her gaze from her lover._

_Mary raised her eye brow at her. "You barely touched your first glass of wine." her dainty finger gestured to Snow's nearly full glass of wine. "I know you're a lightweight but you're not THAT much of one. So come on, spill the beans Snowball. What's got you so worked up?"_

_Aw fuck, she was onto her._

_"How about I'll tell you after dessert?" Snow offered. Hopefully this would get her off her case._

_"Oh alright, I'll play along with you're little game." she brought her second glass of alcohol to her lips. "For now at least."_

_So slick and sly, typical Mary behaviour of course._

_As they waited for dessert the two discussed various topics. Such as new albums that were coming or already out, the weather, plans for after there little date and fine alcohol._

_Snow's thin frame froze upon seeing their waitress return, a silver platter with a matching silver cover, concealing their dessert._

_The waitress offered the two of a kind smile as she set the platter on the table. "Enjoy you two." she said removing the cover and leaving_

_Underneath the silver cover was a small white cake, it contained vast amounts of creamy strawberry mousse and grated bits of white chocolate surrounding the outside. It looked delicious, but the most stunting feature if the cake was the diamond ring that rested on top of the cake._

_Her heart raced as Mary's eyes widen, her hand covered her mouth as she silently mouthed 'Oh my god.'. For the longest of whiles her brown eyes never left the diamond ring that rested neatly on top of the dessert. Eventually she stared straight at Snow White, a large smile on her adorable freckled face._

* * *

"Bring back any memories?" asked Bloody Mary as she sat down.

"Of course! How could I forget?" Snow White replied. "Christ, it's been forever since we been here."

"Three years to be extract." she informed going over the menu. "I'm still allowed to eat filet mignon right?"

"Long as it's cook all the way through, and no alcohol either." reminding her wife of all the new food restrictions she had to fallow. "You really should get around to reading those pregnancy books, they weren't cheap you know."

With a playful roll of her eyes she let out a chuckle. "Snow, we got seven months to worry about that. And it's not like I'm a host to some alien life form." Mary skimmed through the menu and sighed. "I don't think they serve that strawberry mousse cake anymore."

"I think they got some down at the cafe, we can pick one up before we leave ."

"Sure." Mary shook her head. "Look at me complaining on Valentines day..."

"It's quite alright, if it's cake you want it's cake you're get." her wife reassured.

Bloody Mary let out a weak chuckle. "You don't need to spoil me just because I'm pregnant."

"You're my wife, of course I'm going to spoil you." she offered her a sweet smile which Mary gladly returned back.

"Oh alright Snowy, long as I can do the same to you." Teasing the woman sitting across from her. A wicked smirk appeared on her face as her foot trailed up Snow's leg.

Instantly her parter's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Mary!" she hissed at her as if she was a misbehaving child.

"It's the hormones, read the books Snowflake."

* * *

**Well Mary's certainly taking advantage of her pregnancy XD, then again I bet she's usual like this. Here's a bit of fluff for this chapter, please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A small dose of fluff before we get the ball rolling for some drama~! Enjoy the fluff while you can ;D**

* * *

_"I had fun Snowflake." Bloody Mary said at the entrance of the building. Eventually the hours rolled by, the event soon came to an end. It felt so odd, time flew by when she was dancing with Mary._

_"I did too..." offering her a small and kind smile to Mary. Snow touched the brooch that was pinned upon her dress. "Thank you for the brooch."_

_"Don't mention it." Mary mused, crossing her arms she watched a yellow taxi pull up. "Well, that's my ride." she was about to take her leave until Snow quickly yet gently grabbed her arm._

_"Excuse me, I was wondering... if maybe..." Snow's eyes awkwardly averted from Mary._

_"Yes?"_

_There was a quick pause, Snow surly didn't want this to be the last time she saw Bloody Mary. Tonight was the most fun she had in such a long while, it would be a rather enjoyable to see Mary again._

_"Would you... like to meet up again sometime?" Snow suggested._

_Mary's lips curled into a pleased smile upon hearing that question._

_"I thought you would never ask Snow."_

* * *

The subtle scent of flora scented bubble bath filled Snow's nostrils. The bathroom was dimly lit with a few scentless white candles. Her slender fingers fidgeted with a strip of white silk. Once undoing the knot that held her white robe in place, the silk means of the robe fell to the floor. Snow slowly dipped her foot into the bath water, it wasn't pipping hot, basically not hot nor cold.

Once deciding the water was a suitable heat Snow soon fully submerge herself into the bubbly bath.

"How's the water?" asked Mary, clad in a white towel wrapped around her body.

"Just fine, come on in." she reassured.

Her lover let the towel drop to the ground. It was then Snow manage to notice a very faint swell of the stomach, nearing three months it would seemed natural there would be a bit of a curve. Bloody Mary slowly submerged herself into the water.

This seemed like a good way to end Valentines day, a nice bath with soft cloud like bubbles that smelled like roses, a few candles to light up the bathroom. To Snow there was no better way to end tonight.

Once they two finally got settled she rested her head onto Mary's shoulder. A soft smile appeared her freckled face, running her hands through Snow's wavy raven black hair.

"What is with you and my hair?" a small laugh as Bloody Mary put an arm around her.

"You know I would grow mine out if I could."

"Then why don't you? Your hair grows fairly fast." Snow shifted her leg to give her wife more room, or the very least make sure she was more comfortable in the water.

"Yeah, but it's a pain in the ass to deal with." Mary informed, sinking deeper into the water until only her neck remained above water. "I'll take an extra hour of sleep over fussing with my hair thank you very much." she huffed. "God I need this... Most comfortable I been since I woke up."

Mary let out a sigh. "Nausea, boobs are as tender as fuck, and most of my clothes aren't fitting... And I still got seven more months of this bullshit to go through."

"Well... you're almost three months, so it would be more like six months..." Snow gawked at Mary with her big blue eyes. "Jesus, it seems like yesterday we found out." her voice contained nothing but disbelief.

They started trying the in vitro process for what seemed like centuries, and failed round after failed round of in vitro they were used to the disappointment of the end results of nothing happening. But since they made there little discovery in January things were finally going their way for once.

Bloody Mary kissed the top of her head. "Time flies when you're having fun eh?"

"Fun? I'm a goddamn worried mess. It's bad enough I miss the majority of your appointments due to work, we haven't even looked cribs or clothes-" She was shushed when Mary playfully threw a handful of bubbles at her. "Hey!"

"You worry way too much." her tone was playful and teasing. "And you aren't even the pregnant one. Aren't I suppose to be worrying my ass off here?"

Snow's brows buckled as she wiped the white bubbles off of her face. "I'm just worried-"

"Then don't worry, doc says I'm as healthy as a horse. No need to worry your pretty little head." Mary reassured. "Just relax, might not get time to after the little shit is born."

"Little shit? Really Mary?" Snow scoffed.

"Oh shut up, I can't drink alcohol or eat any of the foods I like. I'll call it whatever I want to call it. So I suggest you get used to little shit." she snuggled into Snow. "Let's relax while we can. I want our last valentines day as just the two of us to be special."

A soft smile formed on Snow's lips, her fingers ran through her wife's short, red streaked hair.

"Of course, love you Mary."

"Love ya too Snowy."

* * *

Valentines day came and went, three days passed and nothing eventful happened. Mary still worked her job at the clothing department with Beauty and Tiny Tim, both still unaware of there expecting co-worker.

Work was the same as always in Business office. Filling out paper work, dealing with complains, getting Fables set up with glamours. It was nothing all that fabulous, but it paid the bills and helped many Fables in the process.

"Still working?"

Looking up from there stood Bigby, cigarette and coffee in hand.

"While they call it work for a reason Bigby." she informed.

"You missed lunch." he stated polishing off the rest of his coffee.

"I did?"

Glancing at the clock it revealed it was already well past noon.

"You been working your ass off since you got here." he raised an eye brow. "And I suspect there's a reason for doing so?"

Letting out a defeated sigh she finally set her pen aside. Of course he would noticed...

"I just want to leave work earlier tonight." she confessed.

"Let me guess, you want too see Mary more?"

"Yeah, that's it." Although not the only reason it would most likely be the only one to get Bigby off her case. "I just want to spend more time with her... you know? I know it sounds selfish but I can't even make most of her doctor appointments. She says it's fine, she knows I'm busy... but I can't help but feel guilty." her lips shifted into a frown.

"It's not your fault Snow, and you deserve to spend time with Mary." Bigby adjusted his tie. "Speaking of which how is she?"

"Pretty good, those sour candies Swineheart recommended for nausea really does the trick. What were they called again?... Preggie pops I think?" Snow gave a small smile. "Only problem is now she's craving sour things like crazy. Either sucking on warheads candies or eating grapefruit like its going out of style."

"That's good, but shouldn't you be thinking about yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you even eat breakfast this morning?"

Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of scarlet. She was too busy preparing a nice breakfast of French toast and a small side of bacon for a nice little breakfast in bed for Mary. Snow had completely forgotten about herself.

"Oh...ummm no... I guess?"

Her stomach gave a rather loud growl, this only made her cheeks go redder. Bigby chuckled and put his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray.

"Come on, we still got forty five minutes till we got to be back. Let's go to the Cut above, my treat." he offered.

Normally she would offer to pay, but since Snow gave her wife her credit card to buy some new clothes she could fit and grow into, and she forgot to bring a lunch from home she might as well take that offer. Plus it's been awhile since Snow been to The cut above, maybe because Bloody Mary couldn't eat deil meats currently.

"Sounds nice, just let me finish up this last paper."

* * *

Bloody Mary couldn't had been more out of her element if she tried. She was never much of a shopper when it came to clothing. Normally she would just go to whatever store and buy a pair of jeans, shirts , or whatever else she needed. Long as it fitted her and wasn't pink she was fine. But things were a tad different now...

Mary shuffled awkwardly in her spot, standing before her was a maturity store. Snow White had suggested that she should go out and buy some clothes that she could grow into and be comfortable in. Easier said then down, now Bloody Mary really regretted not reading more of those books sooner. Maybe they could had given her some insight about what to buy. Of course the urge to just leave and wait until Snow had a day off was tempting, but the constricting waistline of her pants kept her from doing so. Rather then feel like an overstuffed sausage for a few more days Bloody Mary decided just to suck it up and venture around town for clothes.

The place Snow suggested seemed far from any run of the mill store. It seemed for more of the classy types of folks, like Snow herself, with it's white theme, and mannequins clad in evening dresses, and big pearl necklaces wrapped around their headless necks. All she wanted was one or two jeans that fitted...

"Just go in, find a decent pair of jeans, then leave." whispering herself up a little pep talk. "Can't be that hard..."

At long last Bloody Mary entered the store. It was fairly large, seemingly endless rows of clothes that ranged from dresses and pants to lingerie and pantsuits.

"Hello."

Snapping out of her trance like state Mary then noticed a woman in front of her. She was a tall Asian woman, her black hair done into a neat bun, she bore a big and happy smile on her face. Clearly this woman worked here judging by the name tag which read 'Natalie'.

"Looking for anything? Perhaps I can be of service?"

Her voice was laced with nothing was pure eagerness, it reminded Mary of a playful puppy.

"I'm just looking for jeans..."

Why did that sound so awkward? Maybe she should has waited until Snow had some time off...

"Perfect!" Natalie clapped her hands together. "We're having a buy two get the next one half off. We're also having a fifty percent off sale on swimsuits, we want to sell the ones from last summer and make way for out new ones for this summer."

Yup, an eager puppy alright. But it was rather nice, Natalie didn't make Bloody Mary feel like fool, but she seemed a bit too friendly.

"Do you need any help with selections? It's can always be confusing for a first timer."

"First timer? And yes some help would be great."

"First time mothers, our jeans are just down to the back of the store. Come along now."

Sure enough Mary was shortly in a changing room with at least five pairs of the most simple jeans the store stocked, as well as a black tankini. Just because Natalie was gushing about how cheap they we're compare to how pricey swimwear would get in the summer. Plus it came in black, bonus.

Setting her findings on a chair she undid her pants, relived when she slide them off. Now for the rather awkward part... Hanging on a sterling silver hook was a velcro strap, attracted to it was a pillow like bump. Apparently it helps to know how maternity would fit once you grow into them. Natalie reassured her that everyone's a bit different in their pregnancy, some carry high and some carry wide.

Feeling rather silly she strapped the pillow around her waist, once the bump was secure she couldn't help but chuckle. She felt ridiculous, this pillowy thing certainly wasn't helping. Undoing the strap and removing the pillow type of thing from her waist she glanced at her own little stomach. There was certainly a curve slowly starting to form, it was anything to dramatic but it was there. Idly her fingers drummed against the subtle swell, hard to believe this was actually happening, to think she and Snow were about to give up. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

Not wanting to take up the dressing room forever she grabbed the velcro strap again. And after placing it back on she tried on the stack of clothes.

By the time Mary left the shop she was now the proud owner of two pairs of maternity jeans, and a tankini.

* * *

It was such a relief to finally eat something that was crossed off of the stuff her wife could eat. Funny since Snow never cared for deli meats much, but it was nice to eat something at last.

"By the way, I been meaning to ask you, what did you and Faith do for Valentines day?" Snow asked after she swallowed a mouthful of her ham and cheese sandwich.

The two of them were back from there little trip to the Cut above. Johann always kept the best sliced meats, perfect for great sandwiches. Now they were back in Fabletown office.

"Rented a few bad movies, got a bottle of red wine, got Faith some flowers and ordered take out, nothing too fancy." he explained through a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Sounds nice," Snow commented patting her lips with a napkin.

"So, you planning to tell everyone about... You know what soon?" he asked.

"Bufkin's isn't here, you don't have to worry."

You know what was clearly referring to her wife's pregnancy. It was nearing the last of her first trimester, and March was coming up in a short while.

"And we're planning on telling people around March. " she added. "Maybe have a few friends over for dinner, haven't done that in awhile. Plus me and Mary been wanting to have a few guest over for dinner sometime before the baby's born."

"Bring me whatever's left over in a doggie bag." Bigby joked polishing off the rest of his lunch. "Well Bluebeard got me hassling Fables about glamours, so see you later Snow." he got up and left.

Now it was just her alone in the office. A sigh came from her as she wrapped up the remains of her lunch in plastic wrap. Her appetite was lost with the sudden thought of Auntie Greenleaf, her mother in law.

This whole situation was pretty bad. She and Mary been trying to start a family for ages, but thinking of family was pretty depressing right about now. Snow haven't heard from her sister since god knows when, and Bloody Mary's mother loathed her with a deep passion of hate. It sadden her to think that their child wouldn't know anyone other family outside of its mothers. And to make matters worst depending on who's egg it was one of the wouldn't actually be related to him or her.

Regardless they would both love the child dearly, she knew that. But it filled her with dread that the child would never have a grandmother or aunt... Unless.

She glanced at the phone, surprised it haven't rung yet, normally it never stopped ringing. With a sad sigh she reached into a drawer if her desk and retrieved a phonebook.

* * *

Bloody Mary folded around box of blouses, thank god all the store's valentines day stuff sold. Looking at nothing but pink and hearts were getting rather annoying and becoming a great deal of an eyesore.

She supposed her shopping trip was fairly successful, even knowing that two pairs of jeans wouldn't be enough to survive the rest of her pregnancy. But it was something at least, maybe next time Snow could come and help her out a little.

Beauty came and placed another large box on the table.

"God forbid another one?" Bloody Mary huffed.

"At least it's not our valentines day line." Beauty sigh looking at the various boxing of clothes. "Never thought I'd see the day I would hate hearts so much..."

"That's makes both of us." Mary added.

Her hazel eyes took a moment to glance down at her stomach. Still surprise Beauty haven't noticed yet, it was a good thing it was still cold to hide in a blazer or any other type of oversized clothing.

"Well at least with March coming up it will get warmer, it's something to look forward too." Beauty stated.

It was the mentioned of March that got Bloody Mary thinking. She would three months along, and she and Snow were planning on inviting a couple Fables to dinner, figuring they could reveal the news like that.

Out of all the Fables Beauty has been the most nosey about the whole process, it was sort of cute really. She always been the most encouraging and excited for them, it would make sense to tell her first seeing that she and Snow that basically no family to reveal too.

"So, you and Beast got any plans for march?" she asked.

"Not really, out calendar's looking pretty blank for March ." Beauty replied.

"Perfect, you two free for dinner then?"

"Yes, of course!" she clapped her hands together in excitement, like that way Natalie did. "Beast has been craving your homemade dinner rolls since he had them at that potluck held at the cut above for the holidays."

A pleased smile spread across Mary's face. Perfect, they were free.

"I'll be sure to make them, any other requests?"

"Oh no, anything you cook is great." she reassured.

"Oh come on, give me some ideas. I still have no idea what me and Snow are cooking." Bloody Mary encouraged.

"That pea soup you made was great, oh and then the tiramisu you made was also great.

Tiramisu was clearly off the menu for her, brandy and coffee soaked cake was a big no. Pea soup though gave her a few ideas on the other hand.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Awesome, call me when you two got a set date."

* * *

**And here is chapter ten, hope you're enjoying this tale. XD Then again what's not to love about Snow White X Bloody Mary. Gotta love these two. Next chapter a little hell will be raised, hopefully these two can manage that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay new chapter. Also I want to clarify two things. For the in vitro process they used one of Snow's eggs and one of Mary's, the third egg was left a mystery whenever or not it was Snow or Mary's. I gotten a PM wanting me to explain so here you go. :D and also if I ever use baby, child, kid etc to talk about the fetus it's because this is a very much wanted pregnancy for the two of them.**

**And that's all for AN, please enjoy**.

* * *

_Snow was more eager for her work to be done then ever. She quickly zoomed through each piece of paper that was placed in front of her, completing each one in record time._

_Take a paper, fill it out, then repeat until the stack was done with. Of course everyone took note of how unusually fast she was working this afternoon, and how Snow managed to not let her work get sloppy even with working at great speeds._

_In the blink of an eye the sky high stack of papers were dealt with, all written in blue ink and not a mistake in sight. This pleased Snow, it meant she got to leave for her break earlier, a very rare thing to happen._

_"Just in time." she whispered to herself getting up from her chair._

_"Going somewhere Miss White?" Bufkin asked, he flew down and perched himself on a bookshelf. "You seem pretty eager to leave."_

_She thought for a moment of what to say, that she had a date? No, that wasn't right... She wasn't even sure it was a date. See, Snow White and Bloody Mary exchanged phone numbers. Not to long after the event where they met Mary called and invited Snow out to brunch. Nothing too fancy, just a nice little place Mary knew about._

_"I... I'm kind of going out on a date?"_

* * *

"It feels... so weird."

"Trust me Snowflake, it's hell of a lot more weird for me ."

The soft palms of her hands traveled across the slight swell of Mary's stomach, it felt so odd to Snow. That the little round curve of her wife's stomach had something living inside. She was almost scared to touch it, but her lover assured her she wasn't fragile.

It was the sixth of March, although snow and slippery ice still piled up throughout the streets the weather was slowly starting to warm up. It wouldn't be long until all that pure white snow and crystal clear ice turned to sloppy slush mixed with dirt and gravel. The weather wasn't the only thing that was starting to change, over the course of time the subtle curve of Mary's abdomen seemed to ballon out a tad more. It wasn't anything far too dramatic, one would simply think she ate a large meal.

The bump could still be easily concealed with baggy sweaters and oversized shirts, but it couldn't stay that way forever with the warm weather starting to set in.

"Christ, I feel huge..." her wife grumbled in annoyance. "And I still got six more months of this bull to go through."

"You look cute." Snow commented. Her hand paused on the bare skin of the bump, feeling the softness of Mary's skin. How she got it to stay so soft with no products was a mystery to Snow. But it fell under the 'Just another thing to love about Bloody Mary' list.

"You're just saying that because," she scoffed and pointed to her chest, nothing over the top but her breasts certainly had grown. "I seen you sneaking a peek at these you know."

Her cheeks blushed a bright red. "I have not!"

"Don't lie Snowball, I seen you trying to catch a glimpse at these things." she chuckled as Snow's face turned redder. "You're no saint."

Withdrawing her hand from Mary's stomach Snow glanced at the clock, it was nearing seven at night.

"Guess I oughta get back to the kitchen. Chicken's almost done and I got a couple pots on the stove." Bloody Mary explained as she got up and pulled her shirt back over the small curve. "Plus I still have to take the pie out of the oven. Thank god it hasn't burned yet..."

"Want some help?" Snow offered.

"Yes, just keep an eye on the chicken and vegetables while I deal with dessert."

One wouldn't think it but Mary was quite the cook, she could cook simple dishes and foods such as bread and pie to more finer foods like rum cake and and mousse desserts.

Trailing behind Mary they entered the kitchen, the fine aroma of home cooking hit Snow like a ton of bricks. If there was a way to bottle up the scent and keep it Snow surly would had done it by now. Snow could cook, but it didn't compare to what her wife could do in the kitchen, her own cooking never gave off such a fine and fresh smell.

Slipping on a pair of oven mitts Mary open the stove to reveal a chicken with the skin a lovely crisp golden brown on one rack, while the other rack contained a cherry pie cooked to utter perfection. Once removing the pie Snow smelled the rich and sweet scent of the filling, it was so intoxicating to her, making a note to be sure to save room for dessert Mary gestured to a another pair of oven mitts.

"Go take the chicken out, I'm going to get changed." she ordered setting the pie aside to cool. "Everything else should be cooked, just turn down the heat a little."

After giving her lover a quick nod she left. Snow slipped on a pair of bright orange oven mitts and took the chicken out of the oven. The crisp and herb covered brown skin of the bird was driving her nuts, hopefully she wouldn't have to wait much longer to eat, her wife was one hell of a cook. With the chicken set aside Snow turned her attention to the silver pots on the stoves. One by one she removed the top covers to reveal gravy, mashed potatoes, baby carrots and buttery peas.

Although not all that fond of peas it was Mary's idea to serve them. A little 'hint' to the big surprise, and boy, it was going to be one hell of surprise. The idea was pretty cute, as well as the idea of baby carrots. Obeying Bloody Mary's orders she turned down the heat for the contents of food being cooked on top. Once that was dealt with Snow quickly went over in the reflection of a nearby spoon.

Dressed in a short black dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a necklace of pearls around her neck. Everything had to be perfect, it was hard enough to make the arrangements. Now hopefully everything would go as plan tonight... God forbid if it doesn't.

"Everything looks okay?" asked Mary entering the room, now dressed in a dark navy blue pantsuit.

Once Snow was free she tagged along and helped her lover select some more clothes to wear and grow into, the pantsuit being one of them.

"Yup, nothing burned at all. It looks great." Snow mused.

* * *

Once they had dinner all set up and place on the table Bloody Mary took a step back to admire her hard work and effort. Although they couldn't drink any wine, champagne or anything else alcohol related she got a feeling that this may just be the best dinner she cooked yet.

Bloody Mary could already picture the shock and happy faces on Beauty and Beast, both going over the top about hers and Snow's soon to be little bundle of joy. Ugh that sounded so preppy, these hormones were certainly fucking her up. Well, it was very much better than dealing with a phase of being upset and moody.

The doorbell let out a small ding, signalling there long awaited guests had arrived. She was about to answer it when Snow White dashed right pass her, pretty impressive since she was in heels.

"I got it!" she hollered stoping dead in her tracks once she reached the door.

"How the fuck can you run on heels?" Bloody Mary joked.

Not replying to her little teased Snow took a deep breath. Odd since she never was nervous about these little dinner parties, but given the fact they were announcing the pregnancy it seems natural Snow would be a little nervous.

Her lover's hand grabbed ahold of the doorknob and opened the door.

"Snow, it's been ages!" Beauty greeted happily.

"We brought wine!" Beast added happily, a bottle of red wine in his hands.

Her partner's eyes visibly lit up in surprise. Honestly it shouldn't be all that big of a surprise, they always just told each other to invite someone. And Beauty and Beast were long overdue for a visit, both expressed wanting to come over for quite some time.

"Oh... hi." Snow greeted then awkwardly accepted a hug from Beauty.

Unlike Snow,Bloody Mary had a happy smile plastered onto her face upon seeing their guests.

"It's great to finally see you outside of work. It's been ages since you two came over." Bloody Mary said happily taking the bottle of wine from Beast.

Of course, of all the god damn times she couldn't drink. Maybe she could tell them to save the wine for dessert, and tell them the news in the middle of dinner.

"It's smells amazing in here." Beast commented.

"Well come in, there's more then enough for everyone. Hell, take the leftover home if you want." setting the bottle of wine aside Mary then showed them to the table. "I've cooked plenty. And I made sure to bake those dinner rolls you love so much. And try to save room for dessert."

"No promises." Beast chuckled sitting down with Beauty.

"Did you really cook all this by yourself?" Beauty gawked at the variety of food.

"I had some help from Snow." she mused. Her wife's face turned a pale shade of pink.

"It was nothing really, all I did was prepare peas and carrots-"

"No need to be so modest hon." Bloody Mary said giving Beauty and Beast a plate and some silverware. "Your quite the cook yourself."

About to plop herself down in a chair the door bell rang again.

"Did you invite Bigby and Faith?" Mary asked making her way to answer the door.

"Mary I'll get it!" Snow leapt to her feet. "It's no-"

"For the love of god Snow relax. You're too tense." she made her way the door.

"Mary, I insist let me get it." Snow persisted.

"For fucks sakes Snowy it's not like the door's going explode on me." she huffed and turned the knob.

In an instant her jaw dropped, her brown eyes gawked at the Fable before her.

"Mom?!"

* * *

Dinner couldn't had been more awkward. The uncomfortable eerie feeling killed the appetite of Bloody Mary's fine cooking Snow once had. But still, every now and then she brought a forkful of chicken or carrots to her mouth and slowly chewed.

This was not how tonight was suppose to be planned, if only she remembered to tell Mary not to invite anyone...

Beauty and Beast didn't look like they were doing any better, poor things. It wasn't their fault... Slowly eating their meal the two of them would glance uneasily at Auntie Greenleaf. Like every other Fable they knew what the situation was, every Fable did. It's not everyday the deputy mayor of Fabletown gets married, and to the daughter of Greenleaf , the woman who was selling black market glamours, that operation was quickly shut down by her and Bigby Wolf... And then Snow married her daughter. It was quite the thing to gossip about, news of it spread like wildfire.

Snow's blue eyes glance uneasily at her wife. Out of everyone she looked the most upset, although not screaming or sobbing it was the straight line that was her lips Snow found to be the most eerie.

Tension lingered everywhere , it felt like one little slip up and hell would break loose. Swallowing a mouthful of chicken Snow looked at Beast, hoping to finally break the silence.

"Beast, would you like some dinner rolls? I know their your favourite." Snow offered grabbing ahold of the basket of homemade rolls.

"Sure... thank you." Snow bet he wasn't even hungry anymore... no one was. But he wanted his awkwardness to end as soon as possible.

He two a roll and applied a thick layer of butter to it.

"I've tried making these myself, but they never turn out right." he commented.

"Make sure the dough rises three times..." Mary informed blandly, idly poking at her peas.

"Oh, I see... I'll remember that." he replied.

Bloody Mary straighten her back up, it worried Snow White. Her lover haven't even looked at her since Greenleaf came over... If it was just her, Greenleaf, and Bloody Mary maybe they could get the much needed closure they needed. But with Beauty and Beast here it got a little complex.

"Well, might as well get to the damn point why SOME of you are here." Mary's voice was as cold as a blizzard, it sent shivers up her spine.

Snow begged in her mind that this wasn't happening, that it was all just a horrible dream and still was still asleep in bed. This was meant to be a joyous occasion... not a family drama like those ones on TV.

Bloody Mary and Greenleaf exchanged bitter glares at each other before Mary's eyes averted to the centre of the table.

"Me and Snow been married for a long time now..." her fingers trailed to the buttons of her blue blazer.

_'Oh dear god... Mary no...'_

"I'm just going to be straight up, never was one for touchy feely speeches."

Snow almost believed this was a dream, she hoped it was a dream. By the time the worst was over she would wake up in bed with Mary.

"I'm pregnant."

Snow bit into her cheeks, Beauty, Beast, and Greenleaf's eyes widen.

"Oh wow." Beauty started. "That's-"

"Who's the father?!"

Greenleaf's voice caused Bloody Mary's eyes to narrow.

"There is none. I'm the mother and my wife is also the MOTHER." she explained bluntly.

Greenleaf scoffed and glared daggers at her daughter. "Nonsense, we don't reproduce asexually like plants. So who did you sleep with? Who's the father?"

Oh shit, Snow completely forgotten to consider Greenleaf's had a dislike for modern technology and medicine. She was very old fashion like that... Took forever for Bloody Mary to talk her into getting a phone.

"It's called in vitro, me and my wife been though it. They take a few of our eggs, use a sperm donors' sperm to fertilized them, then plant them into me." her blazer fell to the ground, now clad in an old white t-shirt that clung to the small swell of her stomach. "And here we are three months later."

* * *

"So there is a father." Greenleaf spoke.

"No there isn't, he's just a donor for sperm." Bloody Mary explained coldly, placing both her hands on the curve of her abdomen.

"Well who is he?!"

"We don't know mom, and he isn't a part of the child's life. Me and Snow are." she briskly stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Can't you even pretend to be happy for us?"

Her mother's face scrunched up, as if she smelled a foul scent.

"All this medical nonsense, it's not natural. It's gonna be born with three arms or something." Greenleaf scoffed. "And it might not even be yours and your the one carrying the thing."

Her wife's fists clenched up. "This thing is your damn grandchild! For fucks sake why can't you just be happy for me for once?! I'm happily married-"

"To a woman who ruined my life!" snapped Greenleaf.

"She gave you a damn job mom, a JOB."

"No that was the sheriff, she wanted me to just be homeless and rot away. Like all the other Fables she had to turn away." she stated.

"That was fucking Crane's fault!" Mary hissed. "She's been cleaning up his damn mess and still is!"

"She burned down my tree!"

"It's just a fucking tree!" Mary argued.

"It was the only thing I had left to remember your father by! He left us because of you!"

Bloody Mary gritted her teeth, it became clear Greenleaf instantly regretted saying that.

"Mary, I-"

"Get out..."

"I'm sor-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed.

Greenleaf quickly got out of her seat and fled the apartment.

Snow turned to Beauty and Beast, both looked beyond pale.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-" she started.

"No, it's fine..." Beauty reassured. "We get it... congrats by the way."

The two soon left the apartment, leaving just Mary and Snow together in the apartment.

* * *

How long has it been since the fight? An hour give or take?

Snow pondered this as she scraped pieces of chicken into bowls, figuring she could use the leftovers for sandwiches or something for lunch. Soon after the fight Bloody Mary dashed off into their bedroom and locked herself in their. Snow tried trying to get her out of their but to no avail. All she could do was offer her beloved a little space to let off some steam...

Grabbing some plastic wrap Snow covered a bowl of peas. At least the worst was over with... now when Mary felt like coming out they could discuss the situation... Then again Bloody Mary could be unpredictable, and throw hormones on top of that is was a path to mayhem.

Placing the bowl in the fridge the sound of footsteps caused Snow's head to turn around. Clad is usual causal attire aside from her maternity pants, and a ebony suitcase in her hands.

Snow raised an eyebrow at her baggage.

"What the-"

"I can't fucking believe you..." Mary started. "I told you to drop it and you fucking invite her without my damn knowledge!"

Snow White cringed upon Bloody Mary raising her voice, they rarely ever fought, and most of the time it turned into playful teasing.

"What was I suppose to do?" Snow said sternly. "You never talk about your family, Greenleaf could be our child's only family outside of us. Don't you want that? For our baby to have a grandmother or some other family member aside from us?"

"Of course I fucking do!" she snapped. "And in fact I did TRY talking to her."

Snow's eyes widen upon hearing that that fact. That would explain the phone call from Greenleaf...

"And as usual she proved to be just some bitter old hag!" she scoffed. "Oh and if you want me to talk about family here it goes, my dad was a homophobic asshole who left us once I told him I was a lesbian! My damn mom got depressed once he left, Is that what you want me to say?!"

Her tiny framed tensed up, Bloody Mary never spoke a word about her father...

"Mary,... I'm so sorry. I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't think!" Mary yelled at her. "I told you just to drop it and you didn't. If you wanted our baby to know family outside of us why didn't you get in contact with your sister Rose Red?!"

A bit taken back Mary would ever mention her twin sister, Snow tried to gather up the right words to say.

"Look, I'm sorry okay...You know I been trying to get in contact with Rose. I just thought maybe you and Greenleaf could make amends."

"Well you thought wrong." Bloody Mary's voice was as venomous as a Black Mamba. She felt like Mary was a snake, ready to strike if in a aggressive state.

Swallowing the saliva in her mouth her blue eyes shifted to the suitcase.

"What's... What's with the suitcase?"

The reason Bloody Mary packed a suitcase was as clear as day, Snow only hoped for some random explanation that wasn't Mary leaving. If there was a time she needed a miracle it was now. Make it so her wife was getting a head start on some spring cleaning, or was planning on pawning that old suitcase... But please anything but the love of her life abandoning her.

"I don't think I can even be the same room with you, let alone an apartment." she explained collecting the suitcase.

And sure enough Bloody Mary left.

* * *

**DUH DUH DAAAAA ! XD told you a shot storm was coming. I could always picture Greenleaf as being one of those folks who aren't too found of modern medicine, they prefer to stick with herbs and home remedies.**

**And I got a guest review about grammar. (Didn't post it because I didn't think that should be on display for others.) Everything is done on an IPod, it's not as advance as using a computer, auto correct is a major pain (It tends to correct Bufkin to either Bigby or bikini XD). So sorry if it displeases you, I'm doing the best with what I got.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay new chapter, I'm sure you all hate for me the last chapter but here we go. ;D**

* * *

_After applying one last smear of gloss to her lips Snow White tucked her pocket mirror and gloss away in her purse. Straightening her back to avoid slouching she then rested her hands on her lap. This would be her fourth 'date' with Bloody Mary, still unsure what their relationship was. Were they friends? Good friends? More then friends? It was all so alien..._

_Deciding not to dwell upon that and just enjoy Mary's company Snow picked up her menu. Despite only getting together fourth times Snow already proclaimed in her mind that her favourite thing to do with her new friend so far was get brunch at this very nice little restaurant. It was small and gave a off a very nice cozy vibe, and the food was truly delightful. Even though the fried ham, scrambled eggs, thick sliced toast, and stacks of pancakes meant an extra hour of jogging for her it was a lovely place to spend time with Mary._

_"Any idea what you might be getting?" Snow asked as she took a sip of her coffee._

_"Spanish omelette looks pretty good, you?"_

_"I haven't even made up my mind." her fingers turned to another page of the menu. "Everything looks so good..."_

_Bloody Mary offered her a warm smile and poured another packet of Splenda into her tea._

_"Well get whatever you want, I'm paying." taking ahold of a silver spoon that rested on a white napkin she stirred the sweeten mixture._

_How many packets did she use again? Snow could had swore there was more Splenda in there then tea. It was just another thing she noticed about Mary, big sweet tooth and could down plenty of food, but never gain a pound. Unlike her where everything she ate seemed to go straight to her thighs._

_"You don't have too-"_

_"No, no. I insist, you paid for it last time. Speaking of which could I ask you something?"_

_Nodding her head in approval she took another sip of coffee._

_"Of course, what's on your mind?"_

_"Oh nothing, it's just word going around that I'm your girlfriend."_

* * *

Rain.

Of all the fucking times it had to be tonight that it was a major downpour. Normally the sound of rain was soothing to Mary, it helped her go to sleep after a long and hard day of folding clothes and dealing with unruly customers. But now there was nothing more Bloody Mary could hate right now.

Cussing under her breath she lugged the ebony suitcase down the cold and slushy streets. If rain wasn't bad enough try throwing the fact it seemed more likely Mary would have a better chance of licking her elbow then managing to hail down a taxi.

Let's look at the list shall we?

She was cold, wet, pregnant, miserable, and her feet were killing her.

After enduring the rainy walk on the streets of Fabletown she soon reached a apartment building, it looked fairly old but it still stayed up and running somehow. This had not been her first choice of places to visit, but she didn't think she could face Beauty and Beast after what happened, Tiny Tim lived to far away, Bigby would surly get too nosey if she came to his and Faith's place as this, and lastly Grendel and Holly were both still working at this goddamn hour.

Wiping her soaking wet boots on the mat she pressed a button on the buzzer, after letting out a loud buzz the door unlocked. It was just sheer luck that Jersey didn't lived on the very top floor of the complex. It was a modest one flight of stairs up then she was there, at a maroon coloured door.

Sighing a hefty sigh she brought her knuckle to the door and knocked.

"Jersey, it's Mary... Can I come in?" her tone of voice sounded so dry, like a lake that was drained of its water.

After a few short seconds the sound of a lock clicking was heard and the door slowly open. Sure enough there was the smug son of bitch leaning against the door frame. It was so tempting to punch the crooked smile off his damn ugly mug of a face. Jersey yet out an amused chuckle upon seeing the condition she was in. He easily picked up on this by the faint slight curve of her tummy that her wet white shirt clung to.

"Well, well, well," The very sound of his voice irritated the hell out of her. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Fuck off Jersey." Bloody Mary grumbled pushing him aside and letting herself in. "I just need a place to crash... Everyone else isn't available right now." dragging her suitcase inside she tossed it aside and seated herself on the couch, a unpleasant frown on her face.

"Too cheap to book a motel room?" he scoffed glancing at her baggage, looking as if it was disgusting spoiled food in the fridge.

"Couldn't hail down a damn cab." Mary muttered crossing her arms. "Hard to at this hour. I won't be staying long if that's your concern, just for the night."

"Oh no, stay as long as you want." Jersey sneered mockingly. "I got plenty of room, five star hotel, fine dinning, oh you want a moist towelette as well? I'll send up the maid."

Massaging her temples she let out a sigh, she was in no mood to deal with Jersey's snarky little attitude.

"I'm just asking to spend a night on your couch, I won't touch your food, or shower in the morning if that's what you want." she groaned. "For fucks sake I'm just a pregnant lesbian, What did I do to piss you off so much now?" Mary half asked half complained. "It's only been a few darn seconds."

He clicked his tongue and sat in an armchair.

"Just some old memories, you know?"

Oh great, this bullshit again.

"Really Jersey?" not amused she gave a careless roll of her eyes. "Your bring this up now?"

"I'm just saying I remember the old days." he dug into his pockets and pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. "Bloody Mary and The Jersey Devil, fucking around with mundies, terrifying the living daylights out of everyone who crossed our paths before they died." lighting up a cigarette he took a long drag and blew a puff of smoke in her direction.

Her freckles face scrunched up in disguste, using her hand she fanned the faint smokey wisps out of her face.

"Can you put that damn thing out? Or the very least do it outside?" Mary huffed in annoyance.

"Thought you always liked the scent of smoke ." Jersey took another drag.

"Yeah, as a bonfire. Seriously, put that damn thing out I'm not suppose to inhale second hand smoke or smoke in general."

An annoyed looked came upon Jersey face as he dropped the cigarette into an ashtray.

"See this is what I'm talking about!" he stated. "How the fuck did you go from killing children to having one?!"

"Lots of Fables changed. The big bad wolf became Sheriff didn't he?" with that being said Mary gave a careless roll of her eyes. "And you got that pawnshop going for you. Scamming Fables out of their money, how does Jersey Devil who once flew around devouring and ripping apart mundies get reduced to running a shitty shop?"

"Not my point Mary." he huffed.

"Then what the hell your frigging point then? Or are you just going to annoying the living crap out of me till I leave?" At this point Bloody Mary really wished she was able to be at a motel instead, a quite room all to herself, no awful smoke smell, and no assholes like Jersey to deal with.

"I'm just saying, me and you... We used to be some pretty vicious creatures ya know. Of course we're still are... Damn cost of glamour is why I'm still living in this shitty apartment." he rested his chin in his palm. "Does your little wife know?" his voice taunted.

"Know what?"

Admittedly Bloody Mary was just playing dumb, aside from saying her name five times in the mirror to summon her there was very little to none known about her. Jersey was able to read her like a book, play her like a violin, she could clearly tell he wasn't playing into her little game, she was playing into his.

"You really oughta stop trying to stall me Mary. You know what I'm going on about. Did Snow ever see your true form?"

Bloody Mary reacted before thinking, her fingernails dug into her denim jeans. Having such a keen sense of sight Jersey noticed this right on the spot.

"Does she even know you have a true form?" now he was just taunting her in the form of a lecture. "That you aren't really what you appear to be? That me and you used to own the night, making our own little entertainment with foolish mundies? What about the little runt your carrying? What if it takes after you?"

"Look," Mary finally interrupted the not wanted lecture. "I got an appointment with Swineheart in the morning. I'm tired, I barely ate supper, and I'm soaking wet. I'm not asking for much here. Just a night on your couch, access to the bathroom, and for you to shut your damn mouth before I do it for you!" snapped Bloody Mary making a fist, in no mood for Jersey's smart little mouth.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you." he grumbled and reached over to a coffee table and fetched a stack of takeout menus and tossed them at Mary. "Order whatever the hell you want, long as it comes out of your pocket I don't give a damn. There's a few spare blankets and pillows in the hallway closet. I'll be doing paperwork if you need me."

"I won't."

"Good."

After grabbing a couple pens that were scattered on the coffee table he finally left.

Sighing in relief Bloody Mary then dug through the pockets of her jeans. Having barely any supper and the whole eating for two thing it was then she finally realized how hungry she was. After retrieving a crumpled twenty dollar bill and a couple coins, Mary skimmed over the takeout menus Jersey had given her. They contained the typical listed food places as pizza and burger places but much to her surprise it also contained places that specialized in real Pad Thai, Japanese, Indian, Mexican, and many others. Mary never took Jersey for one who would eat at these places.

Quickly going over the cost of everything in her head, and remembering about taxes, she finally settled on ordering some orange chicken with a few spring rolls. Once the order was placed Mary took it upon herself to get her 'bed' ready for the night.

After getting a few itchy blankets and three pillow that gone flat she plopped down on the couch, glancing at her stomach and let out a sad sigh as she idly stroked her abdomen. How the ever loving fuck did she get herself into this shit storm?

* * *

Morning dawned in the lonely apartment, the morning light of March slowly crept into the darken bedroom. The high pitch repeated beeps of an alarm clock caused a pair of charming blue eyes to slowly crack open. She didn't feel like herself this morning... Snow lacked that certain energy that always got her through the long and busy day.

"Just another day at work..." she said to herself through a sleepy yawn. Her fingers crept over to the other side of the bed, seeking out Mary's warmth, then she remembered...

_'Right, she isn't here...' _mentally scolding herself for that cursed reminder Bloody Mary wasn't here last night or this morning. Although tempting to sleep in an extra hour or so she had work to do.

Swinging her legs to the other left side of the bed Snow White finally emerged from the satin sheets. Rubbing the gunk that was clumped in the corner of her eyes, she made her way out to the quiet hallways. This all felt so strange to her... It was like exploring exotic lands without a map or guide, although Mary liked to sleep in as soon as her hazel eyes popped open the woman had more energy then a dozen cans of any energy drink that existed.

But instead of that Snow was here, in their apartment without her.

Her pyjamas consisted of an oversized white t-shirt and soft baby blue bottoms. They were cozy, and offered her a fair deal of warmth, her hair hung in messy raven locks around her pale face. Although in need of showering the need for food came first this morning. Normally if Snow had the time like today for example she would cook pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, or whatever her appetite desired in the mornings. But today it all seemed pointless, so pointless.

Pouring herself a bowl of cold cereal and chopping up a banana to accompany the flavourless flakes, she slowly ate.

It felt so lonely... A sadden sigh escaped Snow's lips as she ate the last spoonful of cereal. Last night... it played over and over in her head. Beauty and Beast's pale faces, Greenleaf arguing and Bloody Mary leaving her in a fit of frustration and anger.

And it was all her fault, she stuck her nose where it didn't belong, she got them into this mess... the guilt was eating her alive, a tightness in her stomach felt like someone was using her as a stress ball. Everything felt to empty... All she and Bloody Mary were trying to do was start a family, it's been a harsh and joyous process for them. The in vitro, the positive tests, the miscarriage scare, seeing their little one for the first time, buying a photo album, and here they were now... Gone away from each other.

Glancing at the clock it was nearing time to work, knowing that she couldn't just drown in guilt forever Snow set her dishes aside and went to shower.

* * *

Work seemed more tiring then usual, even the simplest things such as picking up a pen or grabbing a piece of paper seemed to take up too much of the little strength Snow had. Right now all her body wanted for her was to go back to bed, curl up into a ball with vast amounts of pillows and blankets.

It seemed everyone else picked up on this, Fables who came into the office were careful with their words, Bufkin was weary of how much he drank, and Bigby make sure to keep Bluebeard a safe distance away from her. Finally filling out her first of many papers Snow was about to start the second one until Swineheart popped into the office.

Odd, she wasn't expecting him.

" Hello Swineheart." Snow greeted, trying her best to sound like her usual business type self, even though is felt so draining.

"No need to cover it up Snow, everyone noticed you look rather ill today." Swineheart stated, skipping straight to the point.

Her heart sank, sure she been tired a few times in the past when it came to working, but was it really that bad this time around?

"Might I suggest stopping by."

Snow shook her head. "I'm not sick..."

"I beg to differ, stop by my office in an hour-"

"But I have work! I can't just-"

"You're no good when under the weather, my dear, might I highly suggest you come to my office in an HOUR." he made the hour part nice and long.

An hour... that was when Bloody Mary had her appointment with Swinwheart.

"Aren't doctors suppose to not talk about other patients?"

"I'm not, I'm merely just prescribing what you need." he replied.

"And what is it that You're prescribing me then?"

"Closure."

* * *

**Awww poor little lesbian babies, looks like the aftermath dinner was harsh on both of them. So, you think these two lovers can patch things up? And on a random note I randomly wanted Jersey to have a part in this story, the asshole ex-friend I guess? *Shrugs*. He was fun to write for, a nice change if pace as well.  
**

**Till next chapter folks! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright time for an update, you all must be on pins and needles waiting for this chapter, so here you go folks.**

* * *

_"Oh..." Snow repeated, her cheeks flushed a vivid rosy pink. Her hands cupped her cup of coffee tightly. "Are they now..." averting her gaze from Mary's big eyes. "I... might had said I kind of had a date." Snow shyly confessed. "I didn't think It would manifest into some gossip, I'm sorry."_

_A smirk spread on Bloody Mary's freckled face._

_"You know, if you want me to be your girlfriend all you have to do is ask." her voice was so sly sounding. "It's no fun being in a relationship when only one of us knows it_."

* * *

Bloody Mary's lips puckered as she sucked on a Preggie-pop, a type of sour candy made for nausea. Despite her queasiness starting to ease up a bit the feeling to empty the contents of her stomach would pop up every now and then. Good news was this meant she could use up the last of the candies, bad news was she wasn't fond of the green apple flavoured ones... which were all Mary had left.

"I take it your morning sickness isn't getting better?" Swineheart asked, his eyes locked on a clipboard he had filled out. On Mary's guess it contained the results of blood testing, her weight and a few other tests for her little checkup.

"It's easing up." Mary replied. "Just a little bout every now and then."

Setting the clipboard aside Swineheart offered her a small smile. "You should feel better when you reach the second trimester, most of my patients reported feeling great once the fourth month rolled around." he explained.

"Well, I look forward to the day I can stop sucking on these damn sweets, my dentist is gonna love me." she chuckled. "I'm getting pretty sick of downing grapefruits, Warheads, Sour patch kids, and these damn Preggie-pops. And I'm not turning back to ginger anytime soon."

"I'll be right back, I just need to go prepped up then we're wrap up your appointment." Swineheart got up. "Do you want some water? You are remembering to keep hydrated right?"

"I'm fine, could I get a towel or something though? These pants weren't cheap you know." Mary requested. "That gel gunk doesn't wash out easily."

"Of course, I'm sure I can find something that will suffice." and sure enough Swineheart left, leaving Bloody Mary to her own devices.

Her fingers drummed against the slight swell of her stomach, her eyes darted to various posters and medical supplies. No matter what she always felt so out of place, maybe it was just the reality of having a kid setting in. Sure it was three months into it, but somehow there was always a hint of doubt in Mary's mind. She blamed it on the constant anxious feeling of Swineheart finding something wrong... Usually when this happened Mary just kept thinking about how much she and Snow wanted this.

_'Snow...'_

Just thinking about her made her feel distressed and uneasy, like there was a heavy weight on her chest. Maybe leaving like that wasn't the best choice, but after seeing her mother again and making Beauty and Beast feel so uncomfortable that night Mary just wanted to get away from it.

'Course you can't runaway from your problems...'

The thought bitterly echoed in her mind, it's been a habit of Mary to cut people out of her life if they gave her trouble. Her mother, father,... now her wife? It seemed like an endless patten, but with the reminder that cutting Snow out of her life wouldn't just affect her...

A happy family, something neither she or Snow White had. It seemed like an endless cycle, but maybe this could be a chance to break that... Of course now there was the matter of getting Snow White to see her again. And what the hell would she say to her? Apologies were never really her forte.

Hearing the door slowly creak open Bloody Mary instantly snapped out of her train of thought.

"That was fast. I-" she stopped and her eyes widen.

"Snow?!"

* * *

Normally Snow had a plan when it came to doing whatever, she liked her days to be well thought out and every detail planned in an orderly fashion. But now of all times this wasn't the case. She spend the hour eagerly awaiting to see her beloved and much missed wife that Snow dismissed the idea of what she was going to say to her.

"Uhh... Hi?" her tone was the meekest it's ever been. This all felt so strange and eerie to Snow. She and Mary never really fought before, when they did it was just mere arguing that soon turned to silly teasing.

Mary shifted uncomfortably in her seat, clearly avoiding eye contact. She doubted the situation was any easier for her, perhaps worst.

"Shouldn't you be working?" her lover's voice was just as meek for the situation.

"I... I managed to get some time off for today, you know... I never managed to make it to your appointments." her voice grew from meek to an actual normal tone. "I really wanted to come to at least one, maybe I can rearrange my work time, or-"

"Snow," Mary raised her hand, shushing her. "I know why you're really here, Swineheart set you up to this?"

"...Yes..."

"Of course..." she sighed.

"Look, we can't just avoid each other just because you're a little mad at me."

"A little?!" Mary repeated back. "You invited my mother behind my damn back! You were way out of bounds Snow, you were getting into my personal life."

Snow White cringed, yeah... this was the truth. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, get Mary and Greenleaf the closure they needed, give them a little push to work it out. But in the end it was just an invasion of Bloody Mary's personal life.

"I know that now, and I'm sorry. But I just want you to know where I'm coming from Mary, I haven't seen my sister in years, I don't know where she is, she doesn't know that I'm married to you or we're having a child. I want our child to have family that will love it, even if it's just us... Because let's face it neither of is really had that happy family."

Mary faintly nodded, clearly taking in each word. What was going through that mind of hers was unknown to Snow though.

"I get it Snow... I wished we had family other then us but if it's just us that's the way it's got to be..." Mary spoke, her voice chilling like a snowstorm.

"It's not just that Mary, I barely know anything about you. I understand it's personal but I'm your wife... You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "But... Snow, there's a bunch of shit I rather not talk about, it's a bunch of stuff I rather forget... You know what I mean right?"

A faint but understanding nod from Snow, she could relate.

"Well I'm by your side when you want to talk about it..." Snow spoke in a soft tone.

A small smile appeared on Mary's face.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Straighten her back Mary awkwardly ran a hand through her black hair.

"Look, Snowball... I can't promise anything... but maybe in the future I'll consider trying to rebuilt me and my mother's relationship."

"Really?"

"I said MAYBE, I can't promise anything you know."

That was good enough for Snow.

"So... Are you staying for the rest of the appointment?" Mary asked raising an eye brow at Snow. "You don't have too, Swineheart's just about done anyway, just got to do a quick ultrasound."

"Of course I'm staying! I never been to one of your appointments before, even if it's half over." she replied eagerly. "Plus chances are photos don't even cut it close to seeing it like this."

* * *

Snow was like an excited puppy when Swineheart arrived, despite trying to keep her usual professional demeanour it was clearer then crystal she was eager.

"I managed to find a spare towel." he said handing it over to Mary. "Just tuck it around around your waistline and you should be fine."

"Not gonna have a waistline soon." she huffed tucking the towel around her pants. "Thanks to this little shit..."

"Little shit?" Swineheart repeated.

"I been going through three months of this bull and still got six more to go. You don't get to judge."

"I'm not, I just never heard Little shit before." Swineheart chuckled. "Now just roll up your shirt and we can begin."

Obeying his orders Mary rolled her shirt up a couple times, revealing the subtle swell of her stomach.

"This may be a tad cold my dear." he warned.

"Doc, this isn't the first time we been through this. I know what to expect." she informed.

Of course as soon as those words left Mary's mouth an array of goosebumps appeared on her as the chilling substance of the gel was applied to her abdomen a slight flinch as well. Certainly not earning her any tough girl points, but at least she earned a slight giggle from Snow White.

"Tried to warn you." Swineheart chuckled and took ahold of the transducer. "Now let's see how the little one is doing."

Bloody Mary took a quick glance at Snow as Swineheart gently brought the transducer to her stomach. Her blue eyes were glued to the monitor, awaiting to see the grey alien like blur. It was cute really, it was rare to see Snow so excited like this. As if a child awaiting for their favourite cartoon to come on TV.

"The little fella is a tad camera shy." Swineheart commented looking at Snow.

"Oh it's gonna hate you and that camera of yours." Snow joked.

"Well it better get used to it. I need a damn reason to use that camera. I can only take nudes for so long, bad news for you Snowball."

"MARY!" Snow snapped her cheeks burning red.

"Oh come on, my hormones are all over the place. What do you think Swineheart thinks we do in our free time? Plus he saw us 'down there' for the processed of in vitro. No need to kick up a fuss." she laughed as Snow's face turned redder.

"Ah, there we go."

As soon as Swineheart said those words both their heads swiftly turned to the monitor. The look on Snow's face was utterly priceless, the way her eyes widen it made her seem like Snow was not a human Fable but a deer struck in headlights. Both her hands which were perfectly manicured covered her mouth which hung open upon seeing the grey figure before her.

"Oh my god..." was all Snow could say.

Mary playfully rolled her eyes.

"You seen pictures Snow, this shouldn't be anything different."

"Well it isn't the same, in pictures it doesn't move." Snow replied as she stared at the ultrasound in pure amazement. It made Mary think of a cute little puppy, the way her eyes were so big and that adorable little tilted of the head.

"Well... It looks a little more human...ish." she added.

"Still looks like a damn alien if you ask me." Bloody Mary huffed. "I swear I'm gonna give birth to ET or something by the looks of it."

"And we're love it anyway."

* * *

The audio from the TV was barely above a whisper, right now some cheesy and predicable drama was on. It was the only thing on at this late hour... Even though a bit tired neither of them wanted to sleep, just stay up until they dozed off.

Snow smiled softly as Bloody Mary rested her head on her shoulder, knowing Mary this only meant one thing.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yes..." Mary replied in a sleepy voice. On Snow's guess she was going to end up falling asleep first.

"The usual?"

The usual usually changed from time to time, the first month Mary's late night snack consisted of a few gingersnap cookies or anything with ginger, then the second month it was sour stuff like grapefruits and lemons, and now within the third month and her lover's appetite for anything sour gone the cravings for sweet and salty things were on the rise.

"We still got those Ritz crackers?"

"Yes."

"Cool..." she yawned and buried herself in the mass of satin sheets.

Rolling her eyes Snow left the comfort of Mary's body warmth and fled to the kitchen to fix up Mary's little midnight snack. She read that cravings normally meant someone was lacking something in their diet. However, Snow doubted peanut butter and marshmallows on Ritz crackers meant anything... Perhaps protein or sodium?

Once the microwave left out a loud beeping noise Snow retrieved the melted and sticky mess inside. It looked sweet, but sickening. And she knew it firsthand, trying one once before it was good at first, but Snow could barely get herself to eat a second cracker topped with the sticky sweetness.

Grabbing a few napkins Snow White returned to the bedroom, fairly surprised to see Mary was still up. Once the scent of her little snack found it's ways to up her nose she immediately sat up, any sign of being sleepy were gone within seconds.

"I would be nagging you to eat better if I didn't love you so much." Snow stated handing the plate to her wife.

"I know, and that's why I love you." her wife teased.

Maybe it was out of guilt Snow was letting Mary get away with smaller things such as eating sugary snacks. After all she did may or may not ruined her already unstable relationship with Mary and her mother. It made her wonder if her lover really was thinking about trying to fix things with her...

"Look, Mary... I'm really sorry about the whole thing-"

"Snow, look it's fine. I didn't handle the situation any better either." Bloody Mary replied after swallowing a mouthful of the sticky concoction. "Now get your ass in bed, it's lonely without you."

Obeying her Snow White slipped under the covers and rested her head on Mary's shoulder.

"Look, if it really makes you happy there is a way you can make it up to me?" she said licking melted peanut butter and marshmallow off her lips.

"Really?" Her head perked up."How?"

"Well... You do know we're going to have to have A LOT of makeup sex."

"Then I suggest we start now."

* * *

**Hooray for makeup sex! XD well these two finally made up. Bloodysnow will survive for now, also do you guys think it will be a girl or a boy? Only ONE of my friends know ;), no bugging Belle, you got that Gingersnap? (My real life friends) You're know soon enough.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter, not much to say...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Snow White gulped nervously as she looked at Bloody Mary, right into her fierce gaze. There was sparks going on between them, that was for sure, she couldn't deny it. And Snow would be lying if she were to say she didn't want to get closer to Mary..._

_"You don't have to if you don't want too, I'm perfectly fine with just being friends." Bloody Mary reassured._

_"No, I..." trailing off Snow quickly took a long sip of coffee before gathering up the courage to speak again. "I actually would like that, I would like that a lot. So... Would you like to..." her cheeks blushed a shade of rosy pink. "Go out with me?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

"Are you almost done yet?" Mary groaned, leaning against the walls of the store. "We been in here FOREVER." making the forever part nice and long. Christ, it was like shopping with a child.

Her black and neatly plucked brows knitted in frustration, in front of her blue eyed gaze were rows of picture frames. The selection had plenty of variety, simple white frames, glass frames, and ones that looked like they were freshly carven from oak wood.

"I just want to make sure I'm making the right choice." she muttered examining another white frame.

"I highly doubt anyone will care." her girlfriend scoffed.

"Well, I want it to be special, I mean look at this one! There's a crack." she replied.

"The frame will be the last thing there looking at, it's not everyday the deputy mayor of Fabletown's wife is pregnant." Mary scoffed picking at her nails.

Sighing on annoyance her eyes scanned the picture frames that were more directed for children or babies. It struck Snow she didn't think to look at those first. Sure the cartoony designs might clash with the professional feel of her office, but it was far more suitable for the occasion. See, Snow figured the best way to announce the news since she had Fables of all sorts coming in and out of her office, so why not just put a framed picture of the ultrasound on her desk? It was simple, nothing too fancy and she could fit it in with her busy job.

"These are cute..." Going over white frame decorated with colourful butterflies painted on the edges. "Would be easier if we knew what we were having..." she said looking at the frames which read 'It's a boy' and 'It's a girl' in pretty ebony cursive writing.

"Thought you wanted it to be a surprise?" her lover replied.

"I know, but I can't help but be curious." Snow selected another one, this time a mother duck with her yellow ducklings trailing behind her was painted on the bottom.

"Okay then, what do you think it's gonna be?" she asked.

"I don't care what it is, long as it's health-"

"Snow, don't sell me that crap. I just what to know what you THINK I'm having. Take a wild guess, we can bet on it." Mary dug through her pockets and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Fifty says it's a boy."

Her brows buckled, was her wife really suggesting they gamble together? And on this...oh well, if it kept Mary from complaining.

"Very well then, fifty for a girl." she replied handing Mary the bill.

"Perfect, now we just wait six months and we're see who the winner is." a happy grin on her face as she picked up a frame. "This one's kind of cute."

It was white like the others, and had a brown teddy bear on the bottom left hand corner. It reminded Snow of the photo album she got. It certainly looked the part. No chipped wood, no cracks, a nice coat of white paint, and the bear looked nearly identical to the one on the album.

Taking the picture frame from Mary she examined it closer. Yup, it was perfect.

"I think we found a winner."

"About damn time."

* * *

Crossing her arms Mary watched in amusement as Snow attempted to lug the cardboard box through the hallway.

"You sure you don't want some help with that?" she asked for the third time. It wasn't that Snow wasn't strong, it was the matter of how tricky it was to get the large box through the hallway without making too much noise.

"No, I got it." Snow huffed. "Just a few more feet anyway."

Inside the box contained a crib, nothing too fancy, just a simple white one. Of course Snow spend hours checking all the latest news and information on crib safety, and as usual this led to her having to look at every crib in the store and making sure to get the most safest one possible, this meant three hours of looking at cribs.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Mary, I'm sure."'

"Whatever you say Snowflake."

Eventually they manage to get the box inside without disturbing any of their neighbouring Fables on their floor or the floor below them.

"I don't think anyone heard anything..." Snow said plopping herself down on the couch, clearly exhausted.

"We could had just waited till after we told everyone to buy a crib you know?" Mary stated sitting down next to her lover.

"True, but it was on sale." Snow massaged her temples. "And we still have to get clothes,a changing table, toys , diapers, pick a colour to paint the walls, and-"

Not able to take her wife's worrying, Bloody Mary shushed her with her slender finger.

"Snowflake, just relax. We still got six months to worry about that shit." she reassured.

"I know, but three months went by so fast. Seems like yesterday it was in a little petri dish, now look where we are." Snow rested her forehead in her palm. "And I hate it when you call me Snowflake."

"I get it Snow, it's overwhelming. Hell, it's a thousand times worst for me, I don't even know what's going on with my body half the time." putting an arm around Snow, then rested her head on her shoulder.

A sigh came from her lover, Snow ran her fingers through Mary's short hair.

"I know. Christ, I already sound like a dotting mother." Snow let out a small dry laugh at her worrisome behaviour.

"If he's anything like me you're going to have daily heart attacks when he comes home covered in scrapes and bruises. I was a real wild child, climbing trees, catching frogs, digging in the dirt." smiling at such found memories, everyone in her family always been the outdoorsy type.

Sure this city wasn't her ideal place to have a baby, personally Bloody Mary would prefer to live somewhere where there was a forest. Where there were trees to climb, lakes to swim in, and fireflies to catch in mason jars. But Snow's job kept them from doing so, but Mary was more then willing to give that up to be with her beloved wife, and they could always go on a camping trip in the summers for that need to be outdoors with fresh air.

"Oh dear god no, one of you is enough." her wife half groaned half laughed.

"You're love him anyway."

"Speaking of genetics... Who's egg do you think took?" Snow asked raising a brow. "I mean I'll love him or her either way... But I can't help but be curious."

Bloody Mary pondered this thought, sure once or twice she wondered who's egg had taken. It was just another surprise for them. Then there was the thought of the sperm donor's genes, they had no idea who it was aside from the fact he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Not sure, I personally don't really care if the egg is yours or mine. Long as he's healthy I'm fine." Mary could tell that answer didn't fully sit well with her partner. "Look, whoever's egg it is this time around we won't use them again next time. Sounds fair?" she added.

A slow nod from Snow White.

"I suppose, besides I seen some rather useful kids supplies online. I swear half of the stuff I looked up and placed orders for could handle five kids at once."

"Five?!" Mary repeated, her eyes widening. "You mean I'm going to have to do this bullshit four more times."

"You told me you wanted a big family, didn't you used to want seven kids at one point?" Snow scoffed.

"I don't know... I never had any siblings growing up. I guess at the very least two kids..." Mary stopped herself, knowing the topic if siblings were a sensitive one for her wife. "Let's just see how we can handle this little shit first before we get ahead if ourselves."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Snow dug through her pockets and laid out various pictures taken from the ultrasound. "Which one do you thing I should frame on my desk for work tomorrow? I can't make up my mind."

The excitement in her tone made Mary smile, Snow could be utterly adorable when she was excited like this.

"They all look the same to me." Bloody Mary teased.

"No they don't! I mean look at this one she's sort if moving." Snow shoved the picture in Mary's face. "Oh, and this one you can really notice the head."

Bloody Mary chuckled, once again Snow could real cute when she was like this.

"I really like this one, you can see a bit of everything." Her black painted nail pointed to the fourth picture among the six.

"Good idea, thank god I got the right size frame." Snow dug through the plastic bag that contained the frame she recently brought. Her fingers traces around the bear in the corner. "I can't believe it, tomorrow everyone's going to know we're going to have a baby..."

Detecting traces of disbelief in Snow's voice Mary snuggled closer to her. She did have a point, seemed pretty hard to believe but within a few months the two would have their own bundle of joy. Bloody Mary had a hard time processing the fact she was pregnant when she saw the positive test results that January night, it seemed so unreal like a dream. But that little swell her belly magically shifted into overnight meant there was life inside of her, that soon she and Snow would have that family they always longed for.

"I'm sure their be happy for us, remember when some Fables found out we were trying."

It was funny but sometimes annoying, every now and then a Fable would ask "How's the in vitro going?" or "Anything yet?". It was nice they were happy for them yet very annoying to have others in their personal business.

"Think we should get a head start on putting together that crib?" Mary asked

"Goodness no, my arms are sore from lugging it down the halls." Snow replied. "Besides, maybe once word get around some will offer to put it together for us, the instructions make no sense whatsoever."

"You're one sneaky little bitch, you know that right?" Mary chuckled.

"I'm just milking the handouts. There's a difference you know."

"Sure there is."

* * *

Snow White took a deep breath, everything on top of her desk was reorganized to make the perfect spot for the photo. A nice spot cleared of any paper that could clutter the view. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the framed picture. Now she was fully happy with her selection of picture frames. It was simple but the teddy bear painted on the corner gave off a nice little kiddie feel, nothing too overpowering.

Now all that was left to do was wait...

It may be pointless since Bigby already knew, and she doubted Bluebeard would care... then again he might try to use this to his advantage to gain a bit of control when she left for awhile. Course Snow was still working on the details of that issue.

Adjusting the collar of her blazer with one hand Snow then placed the photo on the large oak desk. After a few long seconds of making sure it was facing the right angle so that it wasn't so in your face, but wasn't completely hidden. A small smile formed on her red lips as she looked at the arrangement before her. Soon all of Fable town would know the deputy mayor and her beloved wife were going to have a child within a few months.

As the door slowly creaked open she took a deep breath, her first visitor of the day to be dealt with and to hear the news.

_'Well here goes nothing.'_

* * *

_**And news is going to go around Fabletown now about Snow and Mary :) Yay for lesbian mummies! XD I freaking love these two, and seems mommy mode is starting to set :) And the gender should be revealed within the next two or three chapters.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter, and we finally enter the second trimester! So their will be doses of some fluff, but drama will be coming eventually**.

* * *

_Blue eyes lazily gazed at the night sky through the taxi's dusty window. Just another date with her girlfriend Bloody Mary. Christ, that felt so odd to say let alone think. It's been awhile since she been in a relationship, it was still something Snow was getting used to. It felt so odd to have someone bring her flowers, take her out to dinner, and hold her hand. It took her awhile to realize she was in fact dating someone after the divorce with Prince Charming._

_She accidentally let out a sleepy yawn, Snow didn't get much sleep the night before, and now it was rather late._

_"Tired?" Mary asked._

_"A little, sorry." Snow apologized._

_"Snow, you been looking like you might pass out for the past hour. Look why don't you just crash at my place? It's closer anyway."_

* * *

Not feeling like she might vomit was like winning the lottery to Bloody Mary, she eventually got around to reading the books and apparently this was what was glad the honeymoon period of pregnancy. And sure enough it was the best she felt in awhile. Nausea was VERY rare, so that meant no more sour foods to suck on , which was sure as hell fine by her. The taste buds on her tongue we're beginning to hurt. And it was great to not have to worry about if her clothes could conceal a little curve.

A small sigh left her mouth as she folded yet pair of jeans, course once news got around she was more or less forbidden from heavy lifting. Although nice it made work rather boring , just folding articles of clothing for hours on end until it was break time or time to leave.

"Need a break? I can cover for you." offered Beauty.

After the little Greenleaf incident as soon as she and Snow White made up Mary made sure to apologize abd assure Beauty and Beast they did nothing wrong.

"No, I can manage." Mary replied as she folded yet another pair of jeans.

"Did you bring the pictures? I been dying to see them." her co-worker gushed.

An amuse chuckle came from Mary, not only was Beauty the most nosy about the whole ordeal but she was also the most happy for them.

"Of course I would, you been asking to see then for ages." digging into the pocket of her pants she retrieved an ultrasound picture.

"He? It's a boy?!" Beauty asked going over the picture.

"We're keeping it a surprise, but me and Snow betted on the gender. I think it's a boy."

"Your idea?"

"Yup."

"Of course, only you would bet on your child's gender." Beauty chuckled.

"You want in?" Bloody Mary offered. "I could always use the extra cash you know."

"Really?"

"Don't act like you don't want too." she teased.

"Oh alright..." Beauty dug into her pockets and pulled out a couple crumpled bills. "Stand up for a second."

"Why?" Mary raised an eye brow as she stood up, already wanting to sit back down, compared to the last month she certainly grown. Half the time she was expecting Swineheart to declare there was two little shits.

Beauty circled around Mary , as if inspecting her.

"Beauty, what the hell are you doing? " Mary asked, barely able to contain a snort of amusement.

"They say if your carrying high it's a guy, and wide for a girl... Still a bit too early to tell though..." Beauty's brows buckled as she paused to think. "Okay I'm betting on a girl.. . No wait boy... Girl... No wait, yeah a girl." her co-worker finally confirmed handing the wad of cash to Bloody Mary "I'm betting it's a girl."

"Snow thinks the same thing." Mary scoffed sitting back down then glanced at the clock. "Tim said he was coming with lunch right? I swear to god if you guys ordered-"

"Anything with garlic, we know Mary."

Despite her nausea going away greatly the very scent of garlic still made her feel like vomiting.

"Ugh, even saying the word makes me feel sick." Bloody Mary groaned then noticed Tiny Tim entering the store. "Speak of the devil." she mused as Tim slid a cardboard container her way.

"Cinnamon bun for you, and that new Sushi place that opened for me and Beauty." Tim said handing Beauty a plastic container containing a vast variety of sushi and a pair of wooden chopsticks.

"A cinnamon bun? For lunch?" Beauty raised an eye brow as she open the lid on her container.

"Snow's trying to get us on a health kick, and I can't live on just carrot sticks." Mary explained picking at the pastry. "And just when I got a sweet tooth."

"I thought you weren't a picky eater though?" Tim brought up through a mouthful of California roll.

"I'm not, but seriously Tim, which would you rather have? A apple or a slice of bundt cake?"

"Good point."

"Besides, not like there's much I can eat or drink anyway. No alcohol, deli meats, runny eggs, sushi." with that final one Tim and Beauty glanced down at their food, rather guilty expressions on their face.

Bloody Mary let out a amused chuckle.

"It's fine guys, really. I never cared much for sushi anyway."

"Oh thank god," Beauty sighed in relive. "Garlic is one thing but I doubt I could survive without my salmon roe." she replied while applying a hefty amount of wasabi. It was unknown how Beauty out of everyone she knew seemed to have such an immunity to spice.

"I feel you, it's hard to even picture my life without my usual cup of coffee, and for nine months plus whenever the little shit's done nursing? I envy you right now." she pulled off a chuck of the pastry and popped it in her mouth.

"Speaking of the 'little shit', have you two picked up any names for her or him? I know it's early but still." Beauty asked.

"Not really... We both kind of like David and Lynn for middle names, but we never really talked much about first names." Mary gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Chances are if I bring it up the first thing she'll do is spend at least two hundred dollars on baby name books." she scoffed.

"She's just nervous, you know how she is. Always wanting to be prepared." Tim pipped in, pouring soy sauce on the white rice that held the filling together.

"Chances are she's more worried then me." Mary licked some frosting off her finger.

"You can't blame her, it's your guy's first kid... And well for Snow..." Beauty trailed off.

"Go on, trust me. I may be loaded to the brim with hormones but I can take it." Bloody Mary reassured.

"Okay then..." Beauty took a deep breath, like she was about to give a long speech. "Has it been...hard for her?"

"She isn't the pregnant one so I doubt it."

"That wasn't what I meant... Look, I know it's none if my business and if it's too personal I understand... But what I meant was, Snow's been through in vitro quite a few times trying to get pregnant... And when she had no luck you finally gave it a try and on the first shot it worked. Has she showed any... Jealously? Or sadness over it?" Beauty glanced away from Her. "If it's too personal I understand."

Now this thought caused her to think a bit, it haven't struck her that Snow might feel like that. Trying to think from Snow's point of view it did seem rather heartbreaking and unfair, Snow having no luck over and over again while she managed to on the very first try. But Snow always seems happy about the whole ordeal and was constantly worrying about every detail.

"I think it doesn't matter who carried the child, long as we're getting a kid in the end we're both good." Mary replied.

"Well I'm happy for you two, knowing you two make one hell of a couple I know you're be one hell of a set of parents." Beauty said, a warm smile on her face. "I can't picture you two with anyone else."

* * *

An relief sigh came from Snow White as she made her way back home. Another long day at work, all she wanted to do was hit the sack and sleep, and enjoy her day off when it came. Once the elevator came to a stop she walked quiet hallways until she reached her apartment.

"Finally you're back!" Bloody Mary mused happily, getting up from the couch.

"You seem more excited then usual." Snow raised an eye brow, setting her blazer aside.

"I'm bored without you." she whined like a child while hugging Snow.

"You won't be saying that five months from now." a soft chuckle as Mary nibbled on her ear.

"Not tonight, I'm too tired and I had nothing but microwaveable food all day at work."

"So much for you're little health kick." Mary chuckled. "Come on Snowball, let's get you to bed."

"Whatever you say preggers." Snow mused as they left the living room and entered their rather messy bedroom. They were still in the process of rearranging the furniture to make room for a crib, which Bigby promise to come over and build.

Snow stripped herself of her clothes and then slipped on a blue night gown.

"Hey Snowy," Mary called, clad in a pair of dark purple pyjamas bottoms and an black oversize T-shirt with a band logo on the front. She rolled the the shirt, revealing the small bump that was her belly. "you got to check this out." taking ahold of her hand she brought it to her stomach.

Snow await for whatever gotten Bloody Mary enthusiasm up at this hour. Her bright blue eyes widen one she felt... a pulse like movement, shortly fallowed by another one afterwards.

"Hiccups, read it in the books you got." Mary explained as as Snow smile.

"You finally got around to reading them?"

"Well duh, I would actually like to get a good sense of what's the fuck is happening to my body." she rolled her eyes.

Snow drew her hand back and the two slipped under the satin sheets.

"You had an appointment with Swineheart today right?" Snow asked as Mary rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, at the fourth month mark you can finally tell the little shit's gender." she replied.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Find out the gender?"

"What?! Of course not, we agreed to keep it a surprise, remember?" Bloody Mary reminded. "You think I would lie to you?"

"Of course not, be it is rather tempting." Snow muttered and glanced at the swell of her lover's stomach. Curiosity was starting to eat her up, it felt like waiting for Christmas presents.

"Well four months from now we're know. Night Snowball."

"Night Mary."

* * *

**Okay NEXT chapter we're know the gender, I know you all been waiting for that. :D**


End file.
